Red Secret
by tehgreatmystery
Summary: Nami left home in order to keep herself saved from a monster. Now, at the age of 13, she has a lot to cope with, like her sister moving in, and a lover called The Red Secret. LuNa [Finished]
1. The Beggining

The Red Secret

Summary: The tale of Nami as she battles being a new orphan, in a new home, and a mysterious younger lover calling himself the Red Secret.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Windmill Village, at 12o'clock!" someone called. I sighed, and stared off into the ocean. The voyage was only two weeks, but already I missed Belle Mere and Nojiko.

After the death of my foster mother, and only living parent, Nojiko, my sister, began working on the Tangerine farm they lived at. But I, being a few years younger, wasn't able to work. So they sent a letter to an island called Windmill Village, and asked if I could stay there until I'm was 18. Then I would probably get a boat back to my home-island, and see Nojiko again.

"Hey, Nami, are you okay?" a man asked. I was onboard a small delivery ship with three other men that I didn't know by name, but knew they had lived in on the island with me. I nodded.

"Of course." I replied, giving a false smile. He smiled back, and walked away.

"Okay Nami, just give this to the mayor, and he'll direct to a house. That's where you'll be staying." the captain said, and handed me an envelope. I nodded, and took it. The other men waved good-bye, and started to get ready to head back. I walked off, my orange hair blowing behind me.

"Hello, Mr. Mayor-san?" I asked a short man with white pointy hair. He turned around. He had an angry looking face, and was wearing a weird shirt.

He took the letter, read it, and gave me a smile. Even smiling he looked angry...creepy, old, and angry. "Why, hello Nami!" he said, and set the letter down.

I smiled my false smile at him. "Ace! Come here!" he called. A boy with freckles and a hat came to the door.

"What?" he said, looking tired.

"This is Nami. Your sister." he said, and pointed to me. That woke the kid up.

"Whoa! Since when?" he asked, grinning.

"Today. Didn't your parents tell you about her?" the mayor asked. Ace shook his head.

"Whatever. Take her home. Your parents will know who she is." he said, and sat down at a desk. The boy nodded.

He walked out, and I followed. "I'm Ace." Ace said, and kept walking.

"I'm Nami." I said, following closely.

Ace led us to a large house, and walked in.

"Come on." he said, and held the door open for me.

"Thank you Ace Nii San." I said, and came in. The house was spacious, and a little boy, about my age, was running around the house.

"Hi Ace!" he cried, and ran over to us.

"Nami, this is Luffy. My younger brother." he said, and walked away, leaving me with Luffy.

He blinked. I blinked back. Then he stared at me. I stared back. When I finally blinked Luffy cried, "I win!" and grinned at me.

"At what?" I asked, tilting my head a little bit.

"A starring contest! Me and Ace Nii San have them all the time! He always wins though..." he said, and grinned.

"Oh..." I said, and smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

"Come on! I'll show you my room!" he said, grabbed my hand, and ran off.

'Maybe...maybe this won't be so bad. At least the family has kids...' I thought, and smiled again.

**A Few Years Later...**

"Come on Nami! Luffy! We're going to be late!" Ace cried, standing at the door, holding his bag.

First Luffy came running down, holding onto his straw hat. Then I came down, her messenger bag flying behind her.

"Ha! I win!" Luffy cried, grinning.

"No, I won. Now let's go!" Ace said, and walked out. Luffy and I followed.

"Are we walking home together?" I asked, walking between Luffy and Ace. Luffy shrugged, and Ace shook his head.

"I have basketball after school." Ace said. "You and Luffy will though."

"I'm probably gonna get detention for my 'poor academic behavior' or whatever Principal-lady calls it." Luffy said, grinning. Ace groaned.

"Again? Come on Luffy! Mom and dad will flip if you get one more D." he said, and hit his brother on the head.

"I know. But Principal-lady is always so mean..." Luffy said, making a face.

I kept quiet. I didn't need to speak. Besides, my GPA was so high, I didn't need to be making fun of Luffy.

When we reached school, Ace took off to the High School, being 16 and all. I was only 13. Luffy was 14.

When we got there, Luffy went into his crowd of people, Kohza, Usopp, Zoro, and Sanji, and I went into her crowd of people, Vivi and Robin.

"Hey Nami!" Vivi called, hey long blue hair in its usual pony-tail. Robin's black hair down and straight, as always.

"Hey." I said back, smiling at them. Vivi was her age, and Robin was 14.

"Guess what!!" Vivi said, biting her lower lip. Robin sighed.

"What?" I asked, half paying attention, half not.

"Kohza asked me out today!" she cried, and squealed. Robin smiled at her, and I hugged her. Vivi had been crushing on Kohza for a long time. It wouldn't last long, and when she had her break down, Robin and I would be there comforting her. That's what friends do.

"Hey babe." Kohza said, and grabbed her waist from behind. I coughed, and Robin rolled her eyes. Vivi turned a slight red.

"Hey." She said back, grinning at her friends. We smiled back.

"So, want to go catch a movie later?" he asked, looking at Robin and I. Vivi nodded.

"Sure." She said, biting her lower lip again.

"Sweet. I'll meet you there at 7, okay?" he said, and took his hands off of her.

'That's right. Keep your dirty, playing hands away from her.' I thought bitterly. I don't know what Vivi saw in him. He was a player that would cheat on people he dated best friends, then get his date so mad at her best friends, they would make out with him. He's a dirty, dirty player. Too bad girls feel over themselves for him.

"Cool." She said, and turned a brighter red when he kissed her cheek. Robin rolled her eyes again.

When he was gone, Robin advanced on her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Robin demanded, her smile gone, and anger took over.

"What?" she asked, frowning at us. I kept quiet. When Vivi and Robin had their little fights, I had no reason to get involved.

"Have you listened to a word Nami and I have told you about Kohza?" she asked, her anger rising. I back away. Robin and Vivi always have these little fights, but never have they brought me into it.

"Like what? He's a player? I don't believe that!" she said, hands on hips. Robin was about to pull her hair out.

"Of course he is!" she yelled. Lucky outside was no noisy, no one would hear her.

"Shut up! Just because he cheated on you with the girl you hate, doesn't mean he'll do that to me!" she yelled back. At least they only said my name once.

Robin turned a bright red. "Whatever. When you come crawling to Nami and me when he cheats on you, I won't be here!" she yelled, and stormed off.

A new record was made that day. In two forms. One: My name was put into the fight twice. Two: Vivi and Robin didn't make up until the bus ride home. They usually make up right after lunch.

"Hey Nami!" Luffy called. I turned around, and saw him running at me. I stopped, and let him catch up. Beside him was his group of friends; minus Kohza.

"Oh, hey guys." I said to them. Sanji smiled. He's such a flirt. Zoro's face stayed neutral. Usopp was smiling. Luffy was grinning as well.

"Do you mind?" he asked.

"Mind what?" I asked back, and continued walking.

"I'm going over to Zoro's house. Do you wanna come?" he asked.

I had nothing better to do, so why not? "Yeah, sure." I said and smiled.

"Sweet!" Luffy said, and grinned wider. Sanji smiled more too. Zoro stayed neutral.

They turned around, and I followed them. "So, if you could eat candy every time you wanted for the rest of your life, would you cut off 7 fingers?" Usopp asked Zoro.

He thought about it for a moment. "No way." He said. Luffy was nodding.

"Well, yeah!" he said, and made a face like it was obvious. Usopp laughed. Sanji looked disgusted.

"Candy is way too unhealthy to eat every day." He said. Sanji was a cook, and a good one.

"Well duh!" my brother said. I laughed. He didn't know what he was saying.

When he got to Zoro's house, everyone dropped their stuff, and ran out to the backyard. I put my stuff down, and grabbed my book. When I walked outside Usopp, and Zoro had both grabbed one of Zoro's family swords. Sanji and Luffy were fist/foot fighting.

I climbed up in the tree, and found a good place to read. After a while, a sword flew up in the air, and stuck to a place on the tree right next to my left ear.

"Um…" I said, a bit afraid now.

"Heh…sorry." Usopp said, and grinned.

"I'll get it down for you." Sanji said, and climbed up. He smiled, and because he was too busy staring at me, he lost his balance when he pulled it out and fell flat on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, and jumped down.

"Uh…yeah…I'm fine…" he said, and pushed his face from the ground. Then, blood starting coming out of his nose.

"Ah! Sanji san…" I said, and stepped back. Zoro ran inside and grabbed a tissue box. Sanji grabbed a handful, and pinched his nose.

"Hey Nami." Luffy called. "Ace just called your cell and left a message." He said, and pointed to my cell phone lying on the ground.

"Why didn't you answer him?" I asked, and picked it up. He shrugged.

"It's not mine." He said.

I opened the phone, and listened to his message.

"Hey, Nami, Luffy, I'm back at home. Mom wants you guys to come home as well, apparently she's got an important message for us from the mayor. Alright, see ya' then. By the way, it's Ace." Ace's message said.

"Come on Luffy." I called, and grabbed my book, and pocketed my phone.

"Bye Zoro. I'll see you guys tomorrow, right?" he asked. They nodded. "Cool."

"So, what do you think this is going to be about?" Luffy asked me on the way home.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I guess it must be pretty important." I said.

When he got back to our house on Oak Dr. we saw our parents sitting in the two reading chairs we had, and Ace was pacing.

"There you are! Get in here!" He said, and pulled us into the living room.

"Hello Nami, Luffy." Our mother said, smiling. Our father, on the other hand, was not.

"Well…what we needed to tell you was…we are renovating!" my mother said. Ace looked flabbergasted.

"That's it?" he cried.

"Were you expecting something different?" asked our father. Ace, Luffy and I all nodded.

"Well, couldn't you have called my cell phone, and told Luffy and I." I said, shrugging.

"Yeah! I was continuing my winning streak with Sanji!" Luffy said, and huffed.

"I was…uh…never mind where I was, but still!" Ace cried. Luffy and I exchanged a look.

"Ace found a girl to make out with!" We cried together. Ace turned red.

"I-I did not!" he cried back, and grabbed our shirts as we tried to run away. We snickered.

"Ha! You lie!" Luffy said, and he bashed Luffy against me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" Luffy said, and got bashed again.

"Ouch! Stop!" I cried, and he bashed us together again.

"No way!" Ace cried, and dropped us, and sat down on top of us.

Our parents left, as they were very used to this sort of fighting in there house. I shrieked with laughter as Ace and Luffy wrestled to entertain her. They would do this as often as it took to make her shriek like she was. Nojiko Chan wouldn't do something like this, but that's just the way she is. Ace Nii San and Luffy Nii San would do anything to make her happy. And she knew that she could trust them with her life, but she doubted that would ever be necessary.

"Okay, okay, enough." I said, wiping a tear from my eyes. Ace dropped Luffy, and he fell with a thud on the carpeted floor.

"He-ey!" Luffy said, and made a face. Ace grinned. "You want another whooping?" he asked.

"Eep! No, no! Please, oh great master Ace!" Luffy cried, and got down to kiss his feet. Ace looked revolted.

"Uh…yeah, Luffy, stop, Nami, pretend that never happened." Ace said, and kicked Luffy.

"Yes sir!" We cried, and saluted him.

"Alright, you ladies, get down and give me 10 push-ups!" He yelled in my face.

"Yes sir!" I cried, and dropped down. Luffy was about to join me, when Ace brought him back up.

"You are going to do to 50 push ups! You understand?!" He yelled at him, making sure he spit in his face.

Luffy made a face. "I say you're gonna drop down and give me 100 push ups!" He yelled back, spitting on him. When I finished my ten push ups, I sat down, and watched them.

"What did you just say to me cadet?!" Ace yelled.

"You heard me well no-good-dirty-rotten-Southerner!" Luffy screamed. Ace gasped.

"For that," he said in his best southern accent, "You get to lose to me!" he said, and Luffy and him started to wrestle. As I was laughing, my phone starting ringing.

"Oi! General Retard, Cadet Stupid, shut up!" I yelled at them. They froze, causing Ace to drop Luffy again.

"He started it." Ace said, pointing at Luffy. Luffy bit his foot.

"Shush!" I said, and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Nami!" the person said.

"Oh, what's up Vivi?" I asked, plopping down on the sofa. I watched as Luffy continued to bite Ace's toes, one by one, so I was distracted from Vivi's voice.

"Isn't that great?!" she asked.

"Uh…yeah, good for you! I gotta go, so I'll call you later." I said quickly, and hung up.

"That's it you toe-biting-varmint!" Ace yelled, and jumped on Luffy.

"OW!" he yelled, and pushed Ace off of him.

"That really hurt." He said.

"Sorry." Ace apologized, and sat down to watch T.V. Luffy and I joined him.

While he was channel surfing, I heard someone say something about Coco Village.

"Wait! Go back!" I cried, and jumped up.

Ace flipped it back.

"Go back slowly, but don't stop until I tell you." I said, worried.

When I finally found it, it was showing a picture of Coco Village.

"Earlier today, the Fish Man Pirate named Arlong, went on a spree and destroyed Coco Village, where he was currently staying and collecting money. The death rate was very high; as only two people managed to survive the attack, and plan on heading else where." The person said.

"Names! I need their names!" I yelled, and grabbed the T.V. Ace and Luffy looked at me very weirdly, but I didn't care. If Nojiko wasn't alive after this, I probably wont be for long either.

"Their names are Genzo, a local police for the town. And Nojiko, a local Tangerine farm resident. Here they are now." He said. It felt like the heart kept going.

"Hello, I'm Nojiko, and this is Genzo." Nojiko introduced. She looked different, and she had a tattoo going across her upper chest.

"Now, how did you survive this devastating attack?" a lady said.

"Well, at the time of the attack, we were currently at nearby Gosa Town, seeing if anyone survived the attack there." Mr. Genzo said, his pinwheel spinning, and his scars patched up from the last time I saw him.

"Oh. Do you have any family killed in the attack?"

"No. My foster mother died five years ago, and my little sister was able to flee to a small village called Windmill Village around the same time. And Mr. Genzo is unmarried." Nojiko said, smiling.

"Where will you be heading next?"

"We plan on leaving to Windmill Village, where Nojiko's little sister is, Nami." Mr. Genzo said.

"Ace, turn it off." I said. He did, but hesitantly.

I left the room. I made a promise to Nojiko that no more tears would fall after Belle Mere's death. After that, I made an easier promise to myself that if I did cry, it would be alone.

"Wait! Nami Onee Chan!" Ace yelled. I ignored him. I couldn't bear to look at him right now, not with tears flowing out of my eyes.

I closed my bedroom door, and locked it so Luffy and Ace couldn't come in.

They were leaving to come here. I don't know I...I could face them right now…

That's when I saw it; a little note taped to my window.

When I went to go get it, it simply read,

_Dear Nami,_

_You have a secret admirer, and he would very much like to meet you. Meet him at the big oak tree in the park at 7:00 p.m. Come alone._

_R. S._

"R.S…." I said outloud.

**Unknown POV**

"Yes! Hey, guys, she has the letter. I'll be there tonight around 6, okay? You guys have everything I'll need? Cool. Alright, see ya' then." I said, grinning. Finally, my time has come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**O-oh! How surprising! Hehe, I love cliff hangers. 3. Hope you guys liked it, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE review!!!!! I might actually keep this story, and finish it! (I've written like 20 stories, and I haven't kept anything over 8 chapters…-.-U)**


	2. Lots of Surprises

Red Secret

**A/N: ****Gah****, I checked my stats the other day, and I had 2 fav's, 1 review, and 100 hits -.-U. Sad isn't it? I'm not half the author my sister is…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

"Listen Nami! You can't stay there forever!" Ace yelled, pounding on the door. I ignored him. Of course I could. The door had a lock; I had food, and internet. But, there was some things I can't do…like face Nojiko and Mr. Genzo.

_Flashback_

_"Belle Mere! I didn't mean it! I love it that you're my mom!" I screamed, and hugged her. She nodded._

_"I know. I love that you're my daughter. I wanted to buy __books and clothes, and all sort__s of good things. I was a terrible mother." She said, and hugged Nojiko and me closer._

_"So, these are your kids?" the large, merman asked, getting in our face__s. I glared at him. How dare he h__urt her mother like __that?__ That dirty fish-man._

_"They are as good as mine as if I gave birth to them." She smiled. "You won't hurt them will you?"_

_"Not if you die quietly." He smirked. D-die…?__ No! She can't die!_

_"Nojiko, Nami." She said, standing up. The fish put a gun to her head. Tears were flowing harder and harder every second._

_"I love you." She said, and they could hear a gunshot. Nami screamed, Genzo sunk to his knee's, and Nojiko fainted._

_ It was then__ one thought went through my head, "No more tears." Then, I felt my eyes. They were wet, but it seemed the tears had stopped._

_End Flashback_

"Oh Belle Mere…" I said out loud. Never have I ever told Ace and Luffy the story.

"Nami! If you don't open up right now, I'll break the door down!" Ace yelled, pounding harder.

"If you come in here I'll run away!" I screamed back, and jumped to my balcony, and jumped to the nearest tree, which was about 1 foot away from the ledge. As I was climbing down, I could Ace break the door down, and curse in fury.

"Nami! Get in here, and tell us the truth!" Ace screamed, and burst out.

I sighed. No. Never. Nojiko-san can tell them. I'm not about to reveal what I don't want to. I could hardly face seeing Nojiko and Mr. Genzo on T. V. so how could I face them right now in real life? I ran out on them! I left them, and probably left them in tears for weeks. Arlong probably went berserk when he saw I was gone. I can't do it. Not now. After only 5 years. I was going to wait 10 years.

The place I went to was the beach. It was a bit chilly for May, so the beach was deserted. I sat there thinking of Belle Mere, and Nojiko, of Luffy and Ace, and the man calling himself the R. S. and Mr. Genzo. Some thought just can't be avoided. When I decided to go home, it was around 5:30. I had to take a shower, and get ready for the blind-date. When I walked in, Ace was in the entrance hall, waiting for me.

"I'm going to go take a shower…" I said softly, trying to move past him. It couldn't be done. Ace was way to strong.

"E-excuse me…" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"No." he said bluntly. I looked at his eyes. Never have I ever seen his eyes so angry. Or terrified. Fury. That's what I deserved.

"Where…where were you…?" he asked, hugging me. No. Wrong answer. I did NOT deserve this. I deserved to be yelled at. To be slapped. To be sent to my room and miss my blind date tonight.

"I...I…" I tried to say, but I couldn't. I can't make it come out. I just can't. I couldn't accept it when it happened, so how could I accept it now, and tell someone. "I…have to go take a shower…" I said softly. Ace didn't let go.

"I was so worried. Luffy is over at Zoro's, trying to find you. Mom and dad…luckily I haven't told them. Why would you run away like that?" he demanded, still not letting go. Words lost me. I can't talk right now, so instead I just pushed him away, and ran to the bathroom. He didn't follow.

"I-I ran away…because I'm afraid…" I said quietly, and sat down. I tried hard not to cry again. Crying once after 5 years was once too many for me. I'm not about to make it twice.

Then, I noticed I got a text. I opened my phone, and the message was simply,

'Hey, it's Zoro. We know about what happened, and the R. S. understands that your not about to get ready for a date. He says to meet him 3 days after tomorrow. Sam time and place as it said on the card. Cya, Zoro.'

I texted back, the soft clicking the only other sound.

'Okay. Tell whoever he is I said thanks…cya at skool.' and sent it.

I slowly drifted off into sleep, dreaming of Nojiko slapping me across the face when she first saw me, and Mr. Genzo punching me. Not exactly the dream most suited for such turmoil, but these things happen.

Slowly, my hand reached up to my shoulder, softly touching the tattoo I was given.

_Flashback_

_"Arlong! There are maps in this house!" a fish cried. I jumped up. Those were MY maps, so he better not hurt them._

_"No! Stop, those are mine!" I screamed, and ran to grab them. Arlong grabbed me by the shirt collar._

_"You? You can make such accurate maps at such a tiny age?" he said, bringing my face close to his._

_"So what if she can? Let her down!" Mr. Genzo said, charging at him. Arlong blocked him, and cut him up._

_"Mr. Genzo!" I screamed._

_"__Ahahahaha__! You are coming with me!"__Arlong cried, and started to leave._

_"No! Put me down! Nojiko! Mr. Genzo! Help me!" I screamed, and tried to kick him, but it wouldn't work._

_I was gone for three days. On the third day, he handed me a bundle of about 1,00__0__ berries._

_"Here, every pirate__ of mine gets paid. By the way, now that you are my official navigator, you have to swear loyalty to me, and have my mark encrusted on you." Arlong said, an evil glint in his eyes._

_"M-mark…?" I asked, shaking. In a few minutes I found out what he meant. The 'mark' was a terrible tattoo, and he marked me on my left shoulder._

_"Ahahahaha! Now you'll sail with us WHERE EVER we go!" he cried, and laughing manically. I shook in fear._

_End Flashback_

It was after that Mr. Genzo sent me away. It was also the day where I stopped showing off my left shoulder. If I went swimming, I had sewn a black sleeve on my left arm on it on every bathing suit I owned. The same for all tang-tops. Luffy, Ace and everyone else always asked why I did this. I told them I had an ugly birth mark I didn't want anyone to see, at that was half-right.

"Nami, honey, wake up." I heard my mom say. I began to slowly open my eyes.

"We need to talk to you." She said, smiling in her soft way. I nodded, half-asleep.

She led me downstairs, where Dad was sitting back on the couch, Ace was looking really annoyed at something, and Luffy was in a mood he rarely even showed he had; pissed.

"Sit down." She said softly, and sat down next to Dad.

"…Morning'…" I said to everyone, rubbing my eyes. No one answered.

"Okay, what we woke you all up for is…well…" Mom started, uncertain on how to drop the bomb.

"We know Nami has a living sister, and we know that she's coming to town." Dad said, in his unemotional voice.

I looked down. Luffy and Ace didn't react.

"Whatever." Luffy said, and got up to leave. He didn't say anything but that, and he stormed outside. Ace shook his head.

"That little brat is angry because his favorite pirates left without him yesterday while he was at Zoro's." Ace said, and made a face.

"ANYWAYS, we are looking into buying them a place, and we need to know if Nami…will go to live with them, rather then us." Mom said, rather tearfully. I shot up.

"WHAT?!" I asked, staring in unbelief. How could they make me decide like that?

"Well, she is your sister Nami. We just need to know if you'd…" my mom said, looking calm.

"Chose between my sister and the people I've called family for 5 years? I can see why Luffy tries not to put up with you." I said, fury and anger rising up. I stormed outside, and saw Luffy sitting by the door.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing…mom and dad are being their usual self's." I said, shrugging. When I sat down next to him, he put his head on my shoulder. I looked at him. I've never seen him so tired so instantly.

"I'm so tired…" he yawned, closing his eyes slightly. I yawned after him.

"Me too…" I said, and my eyes started to drift off into sleep.

While I slept, I could hear voices. They were the voices of my parents, praising Ace. Luffy and I walked over there, silently. When we entered, they stopped. I looked at Ace; he was wearing a king's robe, crown, and lots of gold.

"Ug. Didn't we tell Chef Sanji to take the garbage out?" my dad asked. I looked around. The room was a throne room.

"I don't see any trash in here." I said, confused. Mom, dad and Ace all laughed.

"Ha! I do. Look at the scumbag next to you." They said, mom pointing at Luffy, and dad and Ace pointing at me. I looked at Luffy, and Luffy looked at me.

"Ah! What the?" we asked in unison. We were wearing peasant clothes, and our faces were dirty.

"Now get out of here! We have love enough for only our first son. It's always been known that Luffy is useless, and Nami was just adopted. Now, General Zoro, Captain Usopp, take these trash bags out, and bring in Aces girls." Mom said, instructing Luffy's friend Zoro and Usopp. They waved in Vivi and Robin. They were both wearing skimpy outfits, and they went over to Ace and started getting all over him.

When I awoke, I still had my head on his shoulder; and Luffy was awake, looking terrified.

"I had the most terrible dream!" we said in unison. I explained mine, and Luffy said he had the same dream.

"You…you don't think they'd do that to us…do you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No…no, never." He replied, uncertain. We rushed inside, and saw Ace playing video games, Dad reading the paper, and Mom setting the table for 6.

"Oh, hey guys. I didn't wake you." Mom said, setting down the last plate. We nodded, relieved.

"Oi! Lil' bro, Onee Chan, come play with me." Ace called, and tossed us controllers. We nodded, and ran over to the couch. Ace beat us 3 games to none.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to yo-ou! Happy birthday to YOU!" we sang after dinner. It was the Mayor's dinner, and we were celebrating it at our house.

Mr. Mayor-san blew out the candles, and we all cheered. After cake, mom gave him a present, a gun to protect the townsfolk. He greatly appreciated it, and left.

"Now, whose birthday is next?" Dad asked.

**(A/N: I've decided to put all the birthdays. (****The day is: May 28****th****, 2008)**

**Luffy: February 28****th****, 1994**

**Ace: May 13th 1991**

**Nami: June 1****st**** 1994**

**Mom: June 30th 1960**

**Dad: December 5th 1955**

**Vivi: August 18th 1994**

**Robin: January 30th 1993**

**Zoro: March 29th 1994**

**Sanji: April 16th 1994**

**Kohza: July 23th 1993**

**Usopp: October 17th 1994**

**Nojiko: May 2nd 1992**

**Mr. Genzo: December 4th 1950**

**Mayor: May 28****th****1943)**

"Mine!" I cried. Ace and Luffy cried "Nami!" at the same time.

"Alright. What do you want for your 14th birthday?" Mom asked.

I thought about. What did I want? Putting aside what I knew they couldn't give me, I came up with 2 animals that I love.

"Hmm…I would like a…a…a kitten and a puppy!" I said, smiling. Luffy and Ace smiled. They knew I liked those animals. Once, we were taking a walk, and we saw a stray cat, and I wouldn't stop until it had found an owner.

"Honey…" mom started. I cut her off.

"I've been asking for one kitten and one puppy for 3 years. If we are renovating, wouldn't we have enough room?" I asked cleverly. They can't refuse.

"Oh…alright. On your birthday, we'll all go and get one puppy, and one kitten." Mom and dad said.

"Yay! Thanks so much mom and dad!" I cried, and hugged them both.

"Cool!" Luffy said. "Having a puppy will be so cool!"

Ace picked me up. "Good for you Onee Chan!" he said, and swung me around. Mom and dad left, probably to go make sure they had enough.

On the day of my birthday, lots of things happened. Well, lets just started with the beginning.

Around 10 A. M., someone was knocking on the door. It was a Saturday, so we were all up and ready. Mom and Dad were at work, so Ace, Luffy and I were home alone, as we usually were. Don't worry, they'd be back around noon, so we could go shopping.

"I'll get it." I called, feeling in a good mood.

"Oh I can't wait until I get my puppy and kitten!" I said, skipping to the door.

"Hello." I said, opening the door. My eyes dropped, along with my mouth at who was standing on our doorstep. One had short blue hair, wearing long pants, and a short shirt, with an odd tattoo going across the top of her chest. The other, wearing a police suit with legs that went down his knee's, and a pinwheel in his hat.

"N-Nojiko…Mr. G-Genzo…what…what a l-lovely…birthday s-surprise…" I said, unsure about what else to say.

"Hey Onee Chan. How have you been?" Nojiko asked, smiling.

"Happy birthday." Mr. Genzo.


	3. Treats and Flashbacks

Red Secret

**A/N: Thanks so much! I'm no longer checking my mail every two minutes, and if it says, "ONE NEW MAIL" I'm not like, "O M G IS IT A REVIEW????!!!!!" and then realize it's not…But! Now I have faith that this story will NOT just die off like all my others!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

"Well, is this is? You're just gonna stand there?" Nojiko asked, grinning. I swallowed. How could I refuse her? I moved aside for them to pass through.

"A-Ace! Luffy!" I called.

First, Ace's head appeared on one side of the entryway. Then, Luffy's head appeared just above him. Ace looked up, and Luffy looked down.

"Wait…Luffy…what are you standing on?" Ace asked. Luffy was about to answer, then closed his mouth again. I looked at Nojiko and Mr. Genzo. They looked utterly confused. I heard a thud, and my attention was back to Ace and Luffy; they had fallen down, with Ace somehow on top.

"Guys!" I said, giving them a look. They sat up, and smiled sweetly at their guests.

"This…this is Ace-Oniisan (1), and Luffy-Oniisan (1)." I introduced, pointing to each one as I said their names. They nodded.

"This is…Nojiko-Onesan (2), and Mr. Genzo-Otosan (3)." I introduced, pointing to them. They grinned. I gave them my false smile I gave Ace, and everyone else I saw during the period of grief.

"Nice to meet you." Ace said. He gets really polite meeting new people.

"Well, nice to meet you kiddies!" Mr. Genzo laughed, his pinwheel spinning. I wanted to laugh. For some reason, that always, no matter what the situation was, always made me laugh my eyes off.

Luffy starched his forehead. Looking up at Mr. Genzo-Otosan's pinwheel, his mouth opened.

"WHOA! WHY DOES GENZO-OTOSAN HAVE A PINWHEEL ATTACHED TO HIS HEAD?!" he yelled, and starting laugh hysterically. I had to hold back from laughing.

Ace slapped him upside the head. "WHAT THE HE-" he yelled. Luffy couldn't stop laughing. Nojiko looked from me, to Ace, to Luffy, and began to laughing. Even Mr. Genzo started laughing. I stopped holding back, and laughed too. Ace laughed last. After a little bit, we all stopped laughing.

Halfway through, I left. That did not go as I hoped…

**Luffy's POV**

I was half-paying attention, and half not. I heard Ace say a few things, and Genzo-Otosan shout some more things. Nojiko and Nami kept quiet mostly, and when I finally heard my name, I was pretty sure it was Ace screaming.

"Damn it don't you dare bring him into this!" Ace shouted, on his feet. Genzo-Otosan wasn't listening, and next thing I knew, he was grabbing me by my shirt collar, and bringing me to eye level.

"Listen to me boy." He said, eyes flaring. I blinked.

"Okay." I said, smiling.

"If you, or your dumbass brother here," he started. It was then when I really started paying attention. I guess I was still tired; I had only woke up 20 minutes before they came.

"I will kill you, as soon as I see my Nusume (4) hurt in ANY way. Got it kiddy?" he finished, dropping me.

I nodded. "Why would Ace-Oniisan hurt Nami-Imoto (5)?" I asked.

"I don't know why. Boys like yourself would do such a-" he said, but Ace-Oniisan cut him off.

"Shut the hell up you old bat! Our Grandpa had more manners then you!" he yelled. I ruffled my hair, and looked at Nami. She looked upset. Finally, I heard her mumble,

"I gotta go…" and she ran out. Nojiko-San grinned.

I frowned, and got up. "Ace-Oniisan, I gotta go somewhere." I said, and left though I knew he didn't hear me. Getting up and leaving, Nojiko stopped me.

"I know you'd never hurt her. She's your nakama (6), right?" she said, and grinned. She let me go, and walked out.

"Nami!" I called. I was pretty sure where she was.

Walking there, I whistled. I had no reason to be sad, or angry. Genzo-Otosan had a point. If I would ever hurt her…even if I did, R. S. would never forgive me. Heh…Mr. R. S. san…

**Nami's POV**

I sat on the swings. That went ALL wrong! Mr. Genzo-Otosan must have thought Luffy-Oniisan and Ace-Oniisan had changed me somehow. It's not that I had changed; it was just that…I had matured.

"Nami! There you are!" Luffy said, sitting on the swing next to mine. So, he knew my favorite place? I loved sitting here at the swing, close enough to watch the ocean, not too close for little kids to jump off into it.

"Yeah, I love this place!" I said, and smiled. Remember how Mr. Genzo-Otosan had picked him up, my smile was quickly gone.

Luffy laughed. "Are you still on that? It's okay. Mr. Genzo-Otosan was worried about you. Haha, I wish _my _Otosan was like that!" he said, laughing more.

"But…Otosan-san is like that!" I said, frowning.

"No he isn't. That's probably the only time you'll see him. He left last night, after you fell asleep." He said, smiling.

"Oh…where does he go?" I asked, confused. Luffy-San's Otosan had been home with Makino-Okasan (7) from Ace-Oniisan's birthday, in February.

"Well…General-Grandpa says he's a very wanted criminal, so he can't stay long. So, he doesn't tell us." He said, still grinning.

"Your Otosan is a wanted criminal?!" I asked, really confused.

"Yeah. The first time I met him was my third birthday. He was there until Okasan's birthday, and then he left the night after. He usually visits once every few years, but he says he might not come back for a really long time. Haha, too bad he's missing your birthday!" he said, still laughing. I smiled.

"So, why did you come after me?" I asked him, looking away.

"Because you're my Imoto." He replied simply. I looked at him. His smile was immature as always, and his eyes were the same crystal blue cerulean that I loved about him. There was something newly formed with us. I felt like I could trust Ace-Oniisan and him more and more.

I nodded. "Should…should we go back?" I asked, taking my eyes away from his. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him nod.

"Alright, Okasan should be home soon, so, we should get ready." He said, grinning. We walked home without another word said.

"Ace-Oniisan! Mr. Genzo-Otosan! Nojiko-Onesan! We're home!" I cried, taking off my shoes, and walking upstairs. Luffy followed. We didn't hear any yelling, so we figured they were either all dead, or they actually got along.

"Nami, Ace, Luffy! I'm home!" we heard Okasan yell after we were done getting ready. Ace-Oniisan was upstairs, all ready. He said that Nojiko-Onesan and Genzo-Otosan had left. Luffy and I slid down the railing, and landed in front of Okasan.

"Hey. Ace called. He said that Nojiko-san and Mr. Genzo-san came…?" she asked. We nodded.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal." Luffy said, grinning. "Can we go now?"

She smiled. "Yeah. Ace! We're leaving!" she cried upstairs. Ace came walking down.

"Let's go then." He said blankly. Probably still pissed about what happened.

**Ace's POV**

Damn them. How dare they treat Nami-Imoto and Luffy-Oniisan like that? Nami-Imoto is NOT a baby. And how could they pick up Luffy-Oniisan up like he belongs to them?!

_Flashback_

_I saw Luffy leave out of the corner of my eye. I glared at Genzo. Nojiko had been sitting back quietly the whole time, so I can't hate her. But this man…he had NO right picking up Luffy-Oniisan like that._

_"Just who the hell do you think you are?!" I yelled at him. He glared back._

_"My name, in case you weren't listening to Nami-Nusume, is Genzo. But a child like you should, and will call me Mr. Genzo-SAN. Unlike your immature little bratty brother." He said, __frowning._

_"What's wrong with Luffy-Oniisan?" I yelled back._

_"He cannot call me Otosan! Only Nojiko and Nami are EVER allowed to call me that!" he screamed._

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Nojiko yelled__"SO WHAT IF HE CALLED YOU OTOSAN?! I DIDN'T START CALLING YOU THAT UNTIL RIGHT BEFORE WE LEFT!" she yelled._

_"There is NOTHING wrong with Luffy-San! And how DARE you even THINK that Ace-San and Luffy-Kun would ever do anything to hurt her?! She's their Imoto just like she's mine!" she yelled._

_I looked at her. She looked about my age, maybe younger. I nodded._

_"I'm sorry." Mr. Genzo-SAN said._

_"Me too. Now, my mom left something for you guys…ah! Here it is." I said, handing them a note and a key._

_"Dear Nojiko-San, and Mr. Genzo-San,_

_Here is a key to a__n__ apartment my husband and I have bought for you. The monthly re__nt is 500 berries. The room is 3__06, on the third floor._

_Makino"_

_"Thanks bo-Ace." He said. Nojiko smiled._

_"Well, lets go Nojiko-Nusume." He said, and left without another word. I shook my __head__ and walked upstairs to get ready._

_End Flashback_

While we walked to the mall, Okasan explained to Nami-Imoto why Otosan wasn't with us.

"Well, you see…" she started to explain. I, in no mood to listen to her ramble cut it.

"He hates his Otosan's work, so he's been going against the World Government ever since his Otosan became a famous Marine Captain. A few years ago, he was labeled 'The World's Worst Criminal'. When he came back, he explained to Oniisan, Okasan and I that this might the last time we saw him, except on the news or newspaper." I said lazily.

Okasan looked down.

"Okasan, are you ashamed of Otosan?" she asked.

Okasan shook her head.

"Nani?! (8) Nai! (9)" she said, looking up. "It's…it's just a painful idea…not knowing if he's okay…if I'll ever see him again…the last thing he said to me before he left was, 'Makino, you make sure our children grow up good and strong. Don't ever let them stray from the path God gave them when they were born.'" She said, and softly smiled at us.

When he got to the Market Place, she gave Nami-Imoto 10,000 berries.

"Don't worry about the stuff, just buy the animal, and then we'll go and get the stuff afterwards." She told us. We nodded, and she turned to walk home, and we ran into the market.

**Nami's POV**

"Excuse Mr. Clerk-San?" I asked a man.

He turned around. He had green hair, three piercings in one ear, and a lazy face.

"Nani? Nami?" he asked.

"Ah! Zoro-San! Why…why are you here?" I asked, smiling. He shrugged.

"I need some extra Berries…" he said.

"Ah, right. Well, Mr. Zoro-Clerk-San, can you please lead me to the dog section?" I asked him. He nodded, and pointed to a small section. I nodded, and I walked there.

Reading each sign, it told me that the most recent puppy was born 2 years ago…

"Ah, excuse Clerk!" I called, trying not to get Zoro-San's attention.

"Yes?" an older woman asked.

"I'm looked for a newly born puppy…" I said quietly. She nodded.

"Well, the sign is a lie. We've just had a little of puppies and kittens born this year." She said. "Just a few weeks ago in fact."

I smiled. "May I see them?"

"Certainly, follow me." She said. She led me into the back room, where a large Golden Labrador Retriever was lying there, 10 puppies asleep around her, and a large multi-colored orange cat, with white mittens (white on their paws) was laying with 7 kittens around her.

"Pick whichever one you like. I'll be right out here if you need me." She said, and left. Walking over to the puppies, the mother looked at me.

"Hello Doggie-san." I said to her, and pet her head. She laid back down.

Looking at the puppies, I saw one pure-white puppy, buried under the other 9. Picking it up, she opened her eyes. Unlike the rest of them, it was white, and had brilliant blue eyes. It also looked smaller then the rest; probably the runt.

"Ms. Clerk-San…" I said, poking my head out. She turned around, and came in.

"You found on you like? Let me see it then." She said, smiling. I held up the white puppy I picked out.

"Ah, the runt eh? It's a girl. This the one you want? 600 Berries." She said. I nodded.

"Nami-Imoto! Ah, you found one?" Ace said, walking next to me. I nodded again.

"I'm going to name her Hikari (10)." I smiled.

He smiled back. "I'll pay for her, you go and pick the kitten." He said, and took her.

Walking back to the room, I saw an adorable little kitten, that looked a lot like it's mother. Picking it up, I found it was a lot like it's mother; same color, but it had greener eyes. I walked outside, with the kitten in my arms. I found that it was also a girl. I named her Peaches (11).

The total was 1,000 Berries, so we put them in the cage Ms. Clerk-San and Zoro-San had gotten us. Then he went shopping for everything else.

Here's a list of what we bought:

One kitten

One puppy

A light blue water dish, and a red dish

A white litter box

A tub for washing the

A large basket for them to sleep in; although they would probably sleep with me

And about 5 boxes each of Kitten Chow, and Puppy Chow.

When he got it all home, I placed Hikari and Peaches in their bed and let them fall asleep. Then I got text.

"Hello. This is R. S. Your blind date. I would like to meet you at the park this evening at 8:00." It read. I checked the number. It said, "Private Caller."

I texted back, "Okay, I'll be there. See ya' there."

**1.**** Oniisan: Brother, little brother and older brother.**

**2.**** Onesan: Older sister.**

**3.**** Otosan: Father.**

**4.**** Nusume: Daughter.**

**5.**** Imoto: Little sister.**

**6.**** Nakama: Really close friend.**

**7.**** Okasan: Mother**

**8.**** Nani: What? Huh?**

**9.**** Nai: No.**

**10.**** Hikari: Light.**

**11.**** Peaches: The name of a cat that my neighbors took in after I found her, but my mom wouldn't let me keep.**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Well, enjoy anyways. Okay, I REALLY wanted to put the date in this chapter, but I wanted to post this more, so you'll have to wait until next chapter, sorry.  
**


	4. Kiss Me

Red Secret

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I now ALMOST have 400 hits, which I'm happy about. I wish more people would R&R though…but, I'm glad I've got readers who do actually review. So, to my 6 reviewers…**

**Xipz****- ****thanks a lot! **

**Darkraven87****-**** I'll try and make this the FIRST story I've made that I can actually finish this, so I hope I can continue as well…**

**Dbzgtfan2004****- ****Yeah, same thing. In one of my reviews, I put like five lines of just LUFFY/NAMI FOREVER and the person replied: "ow…my ears."**

**Hellz-aiya****- yaay!! You are the only one here that's reviewed 2 chapters out of 3. Thanks lots!**

**Confession68****-**** Ah, the confusion makes it good. I need to add Vivi and Robin in more though. Zoro/Sanji are gonna be in a whole lot more then.**

**Strawberryalche****mist-** **You are gonna have to wait like the rest of us. ****:P**

**THANKS ****SO MUCCH**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

After we got home, Okasan came home with one small blue collar, and one small green collar.

"I got Ace's phone call, so I bought these. The green one is for Hikari, and the blue one is for Peaches. I already got the name-tags bought and everything. Oh, and here, this is a double leash, so you can take Peaches on walks with you and Hikari." She said, and handed me the stuff.

"Thanks Okasan. I guess we forgot this stuff." I said, smiling. Walking up to my room, I placed the collar around their necks. Hikari and Peaches, even though they were so young, were already to get up and play. I decided to take them to Nojiko-Onesan and Mr. Genzo-Otosan's place.

I put the leashes on, and walked downstairs. They were all ready to go, and were excited to get outside again.

Once we left, Peaches ran around with Hikari. I smile, and started walking. They kept up.

Once we reached their building, I asked the man at the desk, "Excuse Mr. Desk-san, but what room are Nojiko and Mr. Genzo in?" He checked the computer, and told me,

"306." I smiled, and walked towards the elevator.

Once I reached their room, I saw that they had decorated the place already.

"Nojiko-Onesan! Mr. Genzo-Otosan! It's me, Nami!" I called. Nojiko came running out, and hugged me.

"Hey Imoto. Guess what." She said, grinning. I shrugged.

"Mr. Genzo and I are opening a shop!" she cried, and squealed. I smiled.

"What kind of shop?" I asked, pretty sure I knew the answer, but wanting to make sure.

"A Mikan shop of course! Grown right here on our balcony, it's HUGE you have to see it!" she said, and led me to the door to the balcony. It had about 10 large pots on it, with a screen roof, and 10 Mikan tree's, with large, bright oranges on each tree.

"Oh, who are your friends?" she asked, pointing at Peaches ad Hikari.

"The puppy is Hikari, and the kitten is Peaches. They are my birthday present from Okasan, and Oniisan." I explained, tying the leash (it's a double leash, one loop for a handle, but two separate leashes.) to the door. It was long enough for them to walk around, but not to far to break something.

"Oh! Right! Here, this is from Mr. Genzo and me!" she said, and walked outside. She took out a medium sized pot, holding 3 Mikan trees. "Now, we all have a bit of Belle Mere in us." She explained, smiling.

We sat down on the couch, and talked a bit, snacking on oranges. I explained about my date tonight.

"Really? Imoto, you sure are getting busy here!" she said, laughing.

"I am not! He asked me." I defended, laughing.

"Yeah, okay."

"Oh sure, don't believe me now."

"Nope."

"Dork."

"Is that anyway to treat you Onesan after 5 years?"

"It is if that Onesan is acting like my Onesan is."

"Ah, if you say so Imoto."

"I do say so."

"Haha, you're so funny Imoto."

"Yes, I know."

"What time is it?"

"2:30."

"Ah, shouldn't you be going?"

"Kicking me out eh?"

"You bet."

"Love you too."

Our conversation ended there, as she hugged me, and said goodbye. I took Hikari and Peaches leash along with the baby Mikan Tree's.

Before I dropped everything off, I planted the Mikan Tree's in front. When I walked in, it was really dark. I smiled, and reached for the light switch. When I turned it on, nothing happened. I shrugged, and sat down on the couch. As soon as I touched the couch, I heard Vivi, Robin, Sanji, Kohza, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy and Ace jump up behind me and yell, "SURPRISE NAMI-CHAAAN!"

I jumped up, and fell backwards. Okasan helped me up, and said, "Happy birthday my favorite Nusume!" and hugged me. I smiled, and hugged back. Once she let go, I turned to my friends, and grinned.

"Thanks so much," I said, taking a deep breath to prepare for what I was going to say, "Vivi-Chan-Robin-Chan-Zoro-San-Sanji-Kun-Usopp-San-Kohza-Kun-Luffy-Oniisan-Ace-Oniisan-and-Kaya-Kun!" I cried, and grinned, panting.

"Your wel-" they said, but Ace and Luffy interrupted them.

"We are supposed to be having a PARTY!" Luffy cried.

"Yeah! Sitting here with 'thank you this' and 'thank you that'…equals BORING! VIVI! HIT THE MUSIC! OKASAN! GET THE FOOD! ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! GET THE PARTY STUFF!!" Ace yelled, and put a fist in the air. I followed Okasan to the kitchen, and saw all sorts of party stuff. Remembering about Hikari and Peaches on the leash in my hand, I ran upstairs the kitchen stairs, and took off the leash and placed them in their bed. They yawned, and fell asleep.

When I walked back downstairs, the lights were off, and a disco ball was on the table. I ran over to them, and joined the dancing.

"Kids! Early-dinner time!" Okasan called, about 2 hours into the party. We all ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a plate of hot dogs, mac' & cheese, and ran outside in the backyard.

"Okay, let's ask each other questions, and you HAVE to answer truthfully!" Vivi suggested, grinning as she stuffed a hotdog in her mouth. Everyone nodded.

"I go first!" Vivi said, after swallowing her hot dog bite. Everyone groaned in agreement.

"Okay! Nami-Chan! Do you miss Kokyashi Village?" she asked, smiling. I thought about it for a little bit.

"Sometimes." I responded. We played that game for a while, and I had to admit things like: I did have a crush on someone, my sister was crazy, I loved it when Luffy and Ace fought, and I did in fact think that Kohza was a player. He nodded in agreement.

It was around 5:00 when they left. Ace and Luffy helped me open the gifts.

Here's a list of what they got me:

Vivi: a new set of headphones.

Robin: 1,000 berries.

Kohza: 500 berries.

Zoro: A sword so he could teach me to fight someday.

Sanji: A box a chocolates handmade by him.

Usopp: A HUGE bag of candy. It will be gone by Thursday.

Luffy and Ace said that everyone pitched in to get me something really special, and they agreed that Luffy and Ace should give it to me.

They got me a beautiful gold ring with my name engraved on it, matching earrings with real diamonds and pearls in it, and a matching bracelet with my name engraved on it with diamonds. They said it cost them about 50,000 berries. When I asked them how they got it, they refused to tell me.

Around 7:00 I jumped in the shower, and changed into my favorite pair of jeans, brushed my hair into a tiny pony-tail, and pulled on my favorite t-shirt. I always wore the beautiful jewelry. I said I'd wear them everyday. At 7:50, I pulled on my Vans (A type of a shoe that I wish I had…) and left.

**Unknown POV**

"G-Guys, what if she d-d-doesn't come?" I asked. They made a face, and told me to stop worrying. How could I not? Such a pretty girl like Nami-Chan was probably to good for someone like me…

"Listen R. S. You NEED to calm down. Here, put this in your ear." Y. S. said me what looked like a hearing aid. Before I could say anything, G.S. said,

"It's NOT a hearing aid R. S. Put this in your ear, and it will allow us to hear everything that goes on between you guys tonight, and if we talk in this microphone," he said, holding it up, "it will allow us to tell us what to say. Don't talk on your own unless someone says, 'beep-beep'. Got it?" he said. I nodded.

"Alright! Nami-Chan, I hope this works!" I said, and walked outside. Checking my watch, I rushed to the park, and saw her there before me.

My heart began to pump harder, and faster. "Go get her R. S." G. S. said in my tiny not-a-hearing-aid. I nodded, and kept walking.

**Nami's POV**

I had been waiting about 3 minutes, when I heard a young man's voice.

"H-Hello Nami-Chan." I turned around, and saw a boy about my new age, 14, but his face was covered, and he had on black pants, and a long sleeve red shirt on. His hair was covered by his mask.

"R. S.?" I asked him, confused. I knew this was a 'blind' date, but aren't I allowed to see who he is?

"Yes, I am the Red Secret, better known as R. S. How do you do?" he asked, bowing. I blushed. At least he had manners.

"I'm good, you?" I asked, smiling.

"Very well. Now, my friend, Yellow Secret, better known as Y. S. has prepared a fine midnight snack for us. If you'll follow me, I'll lead the way." He said, holding out his hand.

I nodded, and took his hand. I felt sparks, like a sparkler sounds like on July 4th. He led me to the beach, where a picnic was set up, all ready for us. As we ate, he became more and more familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on who he reminded me of. At the very end, around 9:30, he gave me a hug goodbye.

"Until next time, here, Nami-Chan." He said, and handed me a piece of paper. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Taking the paper, I thought about the feeling I'd been having.

As he was walking away, I couldn't watch. But, instead of turning away, my mouth decided to be disobedient.

"Wait!" I yelled, letting my mind take over. He stopped, and turned around.

"Yes Nami-Chan?" he asked, walking closer.

"Kiss me." I said, without hesitation.

**End**

**Ahahaha****, got you going, didn't ****I****Mwuhahahahaha****! Evil-cliff-person-authoress! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER WILL YOU HAVE TO WAIT. Ah, yes, btw, sorry this is so short. I thought I made it longer...sorry...:(  
**


	5. Kisses and Swords

Red Secret

**A/N: **** OMG!! THIS IS THE VERY FIRST TIME I'VE GOTTEN 11 REVIEWS ON A STORY!!!!! EVERY OTHER STORY NEVER MAKES IT FARTHER THEN LIKE……5 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!! 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 I am making this story EXACTLY 11 pages long on word perfect, to celebrate.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

He stared blankly at me. I stared back.

"K-kiss…?! It's our f-first date…s-shouldn't we w-wait a b-bit?" he asked, his voice shaking. I thought about it.

"We should, but I need to know if the feeling I have is right." I said, slowly walked towards him. He stood still.

"A feeling?" he asked, titling his head a little bit, looking like a little kid.

"Yeah. Just…just this weird feeling. I wanna know if it's what I think it is." I said, smiling softly. He smiled back. I could feel my heart thumping with every step.

"I've…I've had a weird feeling…as well." He said, and walked up to me until we were almost touching. He was a good few inches taller then me, so I had to look up.

When he wrapped his arms around my waist, I could feel myself blush deeply, and I think he could hear my heart pounding. He leaned it close, and I closed my eyes, ready for it all.

"Is this…is this your first time?" I asked, just before he touched my lips.

"Yeah, yours?" he said, looking into my eyes. I looked back nodding, and I could feel him bring my head closer to his lips, like they couldn't go any farther then where they were. When our lips touched, I sort of retreated my lips a little, uncertain of how to do this. Finally, I could feel his lips lock completely with mine. It was a better feeling then I've ever had before; better then today, better then seeing Belle Mere's face again, then feeling her sweet touch again all combined.

It was probably only a few minutes long, but it felt like days…like years…like forever. When I finally did let go, I could see his eyes drop.

"It's not…not my first…anymore…" I could hear myself say. Nothing felt right now that his hands were gone, now that his lips were gone. When I opened my eyes, I noticed he was gone. I could feel my heart drop. Taking out my phone, I decided to call some people.

"Hiya." I heard Vivi say.

"Hey, am I still going over to Robin's house with you?" I asked.

"Yup-yup! See ya' there Kya!" she said, and hung up. I closed my phone, opened it again, and called Ace.

"Yo." I heard him say.

"Hi. I'm staying over at Robin's house. I'll be home tomorrow." I said.

"Kay'. See ya' then." He said, and hung up. I put my phone away, and walked to Robin's house. On the way there, I went over every detail that happened.

_Flashback _**(A/N: Okay, since I didn't go into ANY detail last chapter, I'll do it now. Sorry.)**

_"H-Hello Nami-Chan." I turned around, and saw a boy about my new age, 14, but his face was covered, and he had on black pants, and a long sleeve red shirt on. His hair was covered by his mask._

_"R. S.?" I asked him, confused. I knew this was a 'blind' date, but aren't I allowed to see who he is?_

_"Yes, I am the Red Secret, better known as R. S. How do you do?" he asked, bowing. I blushed. At least he had manners._

_"I'm good, you?" I asked, smiling._

_"Very well. Now, my friend, Yellow Secret, better known as Y. S. has prepared a fine midnight snack for us. If you'll follow me, I'll lead the way." He said, holding out his hand.__ I smiled, and took hold of his hand. It was warm, and a bit sweaty._

_He led me to a edge of the park close to the beach, close to the swings; my favorite place. I looked at him, and he smiled.__ I blushed, and smiled back._

_"There, the picnic is right up close with the ocean." He said, and pointed his left hand at a blanket set up close to the ocean, but not so close that the water was touching it._

_Once we got there, he opened the picnic basket, and handed me a paper plate. I took it, and looked in the basket. I couldn'__t see what was in it, because whoever Y. S. was had wrapped it in tin foil._

_It ended up us having hot dogs, and soda. Which was good; I've been in the mood for hot dogs since before the party._

_We talked about all sorts of things, but a bit too much to remember in detail._

_Afterward__ we went out as far as we could to the ocean without going past our waists. It didn't work; as I tripped, and brought him down with me. Once he re-surfaced, we laughed, and started dunking each other. When we got back, there was a few towels there, with a note signed, "G. S." He smiled, but I had no idea who that was._

_"I can't tell you his name, nor Y. S.'s name, nor mine." He said, grinning, and tossed me a towel. I dried off as best as a towel will allow you too, and looked at my watch._

_"I__t's 9:00." I stated, looking out__ at the setting sun over the ocean. He perked up._

_"9:00? My, time flies." He said, and turned away. I looked at him, then look back at the sun, and sat back down on the blanket from earlier._

_"Some day…I'll make a map of this island…and not just this island, every island in the world!"__I said, not taking my eyes off the water. He looked up._

_"Dreams…they're what keep human's going, right? I don't need a dream. The only thing I need…is the woman I feel in love with one year ago." He said, sitting next to me. I tore my eyes away, and looked at him._

_"Who's that?" I asked. He didn't respond. I was O. K. with that__; he didn't need to tell me who__ he fell in love wi__th, as long as he didn't ask me who I fell in love with._

_I put my head down on his shoulder. He flinched a bit, than stroked my hair. Just like that, we watched the sun set together. It was a loving moment._

_Once the last of it was gone, we stood up, and I wished he would still stroke my hair._

_"Until next time, here, Nami-Chan." He said, and handed me a piece of paper. I stood there, unsure of what to do. Taking the paper, I thought about the feeling I'd been having._

_End Flashback_

I reached Robin's door, and instead of knocking, I just walked in; her mother wouldn't mind.

"Oh my GOD!" I heard Vivi squeal, and ran at me. I readied myself for the mob called Vivi. When she reached me, she grabbed my arms.

"How was he? Was it good? Do you love him? Like him? Did you kiss? Did you hug? Did ANYTHING happen?!" she squealed, a bit to fast for me to comprehend.

Giving them a sad smile, I flopped on the couch, face first.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could Robin put an arm out to stop Vivi from coming closer.

"Nami-Chan…was it that bad?" she asked gently. I made a noise into the couch.

It sounded a bit like, "umpff."

"O-Oh…I'm sorry for that. What exactly did happen?" she asked, bending down with me.

Smirking to myself, I decided play time was over.

I shot up, and told what happened faster then Vivi asked her questions.

"We ate. We played in the water. We dried off. We watched the sunset. He hugged me. And then…" I said, pausing for breathe.

"YES? YES? YES?!" Vivi squealed, her blue hair bouncing along with her. Robin was grinning.

I fell back down on the couch, so my face wasn't on it.

"HE KISSED ME!" I yelled, panting. Vivi and Robin gaped at me.

"KISSED?! OH MY GOD NAMI-CHAAAAAAAAAN! YOU ARE SO DAMN AMAZING!!!" Vivi screamed, and danced around the room.

"My, my, Nami-Chan…that was…good for you." Robin said, keeping calm.

The rest of the night, I told them about my date, but I don't remember what it was that I was saying. I blanked out, letting my mouth take over, and talk. My mind however, fell asleep, just like I did when I was done story-telling.

The next day, I said my goodbyes, and left. I practically skipped home. Once I got there, I opened the door, and walked in, and saw Nojiko, Mr. Genzo-Otosan and Okasan talking, and laughing, and drinking what she guessed was wine.

"Hey honey! I was just meeting your friends." Okasan said. Nojiko smiled. Mr. Genzo-Otosan looked a little….drunk.

"Hi." I said, and smiled, and walked upstairs. Mr. Genzo-Otosan was not a happy person when he was drunk.

When I opened my door, I saw Luffy playing with Hikari and Peaches.

"Hey Oniisan." I said, and yawned. He looked up, and grinned.

"What's up? By the way, we got a memo from school." He said, and handed me a piece of paper.

I read it. All it really said was that the last day of school would be tomorrow, regular time.

"Nothing much, just tired." I replied, and sat down next to him.

"Cool. Guess what!" he said, grinning wider.

"Hmm?" I asked, and stroked Hikari's fur.

"R. S. said that your date was better then perfect!" he said happily. I looked at him. How did he know who he was?

"You know who R. S. is?! Tell me!" she asked, looking into his eyes. They were the same crystal blue color, but she thought that she had seen them on someone else…

"Of course I know him silly! But, I can't tell you who he is! He made me, Zoro, and Sanji all promise. Besides, it would ruin it if you knew. He'll tell you someday." He said, and picked Peaches up. I sighed.

Thinking about it, I remember how he said he had two friends, Yellow Secret, and Green Secret.

"Wait! I know who the Green Secret and the Yellow Secret are!" I said, and smiled at him. He looked at me.

"You do?" he asked, titling his head like a little kid.

"Yup. The Green Secret is Zoro, because he has green hair, and Sanji is the Yellow Secret because he was blonde hair! That means the Red Secret has red hair!" I said, grinning in triumph. He laughed.

"You're good! Well, you can't tell them that you know, it'll make them sad." He laughed, and grinned. I grinned back.

**That Last day Of School**

"Ugh! School SUCKS!" Vivi said, in a moment of depression. She was probably just sad because Robin and I convinced her to dump Kohza.

"It does, but you're just sad because you dumped Kohza." Robin said, reading my mind. She pouted.

"It's not fair!" he said, and sat down. I laughed.

"Hey! Vivi, guess what!" I said, trying to cheer her up. She made a sound, so I took that as a, "what do you want jerk?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, the only reason he told you to break up with Kohza was because he was cheating on you. We saw him." I lied. Robin smirked.

"Yeah right. But, whatever. No use crying over spilt milk." She said, ever optimistic. We smiled.

(**A/N: aha! This chapter is already long then last chapter! Only two more pages though.**)

School went by fairly quick. I doodled all through class though. Some weren't exactly doodles, per say. They were maps.

Vivi and Robin got into another fight. (Insert sweat-drop here…) And didn't make up.

"Why are you guy's friends if you always get into so many fights?" Usopp asked Robin. I shrugged, and Robin didn't answer.

That day, I ended up going to Zoro's house again. But this time, he said he wanted to teach me fight.

"A pretty face like yours shouldn't have to worry about getting attacked. That's why I'm gonna teach you to fight." He explained. I nodded.

He gave me a Kendo Stick to practice with. He taught me how to hold it, and how to attack.

Finally, just as he was about to stop, I decided I wasn't ready to stop. So, just for fun, I whacked him on the back with the stick. He fell over, and Sanji, Luffy, Usopp and I roared with laughter.

"Hey, Marimo! You got whacked by a girl!" Sanji laughed. I hit him too, and he fell over as well.

"Ahahahaha! My Imoto rules!" Luffy yelled and fell back laughing.

"Oh, your dead Nami!" Zoro yelled, and grabbed a real sword. Luffy and Usopp stopped laughing. I swallowed, and picked up a real sword as well. It was heavier then the Kendo Stick, but I would manage.

"B-bring it on, Marimo!" I said. He flushed.

"No mercy!" he yelled, and charged at me. I dodged, and stuck my foot out. He fell flat on his face, and I stood on him.

Taking the sheath on, and pointed the tip to his head.

"I win." I said, and jumped off. He sat up, and laughed.

"You're good! We'll have to do this again!" he laughed, and fell back. I nodded, and put the sword down.

"Oi! Zoro! Your girlfriend's here!" Zoro's little sister, Kuina yelled, smirking as she said, 'girlfriend'.

"Okay, I'll be right there." He said, and stood up. "See ya' guys later." He said, about to leave. Sanji stopped him.

"Who's your girlfriend Marimo?" he asked, smirking.

"Robin." He mumbled. I gaped. And Luffy grabbed my arm.

"Let's give them some alone time." He whispered, and we jumped the back gate, and walked home. His touch…felt so different. Maybe…no, of course not! There's no way, none at all!

Once we got home, I witnessed my baby Mikan tree's sprouting little oranges. Smiling happily, Luffy and I walked back inside.

"Oi! Oniisan! Imoto! Come here!" Ace yelled. We looked at each, shrugged, and walked to where he was calling.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Okasan said we have to go to this apartment. She said it's for the renovations." He said, and handed us each a key.

"203…second floor." I read out loud. He nodded.

"Okasan says the moving people will store all of our stuff in storage. Before we go, pack EVERYTHING you want in the suitcases Okasan put in your room." He said. We nodded, and walked upstairs. I packed all my clothing in the largest one, my map notebooks, books, and some pictures in another one. Putting Peaches and Hikari on the leash, I walked downstairs, ready to leave anytime. When I walked downstairs, I saw Ace making out with a girl. Taking a better look, I saw just who the girl was.

My eyes widened. "Nojiko!?" I heard myself say. They broke apart, and gave me guilty looks.

**A/N: okay, so this went a BIT farther then it should have, but I can't let a chapter end without a cliff hanger. ****R & R please? Okay, those three's up there, they should have been less the 3 hearts. x.x evil...  
**


	6. She's My Imoto

Red Secret

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :3 it makes me soooo happy when I get reviews. Thanks again. By the way, after this chapter, I'm going to put in Vivi/Robin/Zoro/Sanji's chapters; they deserve it, after all, what they did to help R. S. get together with Nami…whoops! Said too much. :D**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nami's POV**

I looked from Nojiko to Ace. Instead of exploding at them, I sighed.

"Ace-Oniisan…can't you keep your hands off a girl for 2 minutes? Geez…" I sighed again, masking my emotions. On the inside, I was ready to dive at Ace, or slap Nojiko and walk off fuming. What good would that do though?

"N-Nami…you're not mad at us…?" Ace asked, smiling uncertainly. I shook my head, and smiled. Of course I'm mad! Why wouldn't I be?

"That's good…well, I'll be seeing ya' Nami. Bye Ace." Nojiko said, and rushed away. Ace looked down, and turned a bright red.

I smiled. "Didn't I say I wasn't mad?" I asked him. He looked up, and smiled.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He said, walked outside.

I rolled my eyes, and looked won at Hikari and Peaches, who were yawning, ready to go back to sleep. I started walking again, and they walked beside me. I tied their leash to my wrist, and started rolling my large bag and my medium bag to the apartments. I got funny stares from people, but I usually did, so it didn't matter.

When I got there, Luffy and Okasan were already there, and Luffy was running around, saying stuff like, "COOL! AWESOME! SWEET!" and Okasan was sitting on a couch that was there.

They stopped when I entered. Smiling, I went down the hall. Even though I'd never been here, I knew how the apartments worked; Vivi lived in an apartment when she moved in.

"Hey, Nami, what's on your shoulder?" Luffy asked. I froze. My shoulder…?

"W-which one?" I asked, hoping he would say my right one.

"Left!" he said, and I could hear him walk up. I stood still, hoping the ugly tattoo would just disappear.

I turned around when he came close enough to see it good. "T-there's nothing…NOTHING on my s-shoulder…" I said, knowing very well I was shaking, as was my voice. He shrugged. I turned back around, and this time he grabbed it.

"Ow! Hey…Luffy…stop it! Let…let it go!" I said, but his grip was too strong.

He examined it for a second, and then smiled.

"Wow, Nami, you never told us you were a pirate!" he said, grinning widely.

"Whoa! Nami's a pirate?" Ace asked, running up, and examining the tattoo. I stood still, hoping it was a dream, and I didn't just forget to attach a sleeve to my newest tang-top.

"WHOA! Nami! I know that tattoo! That belongs to Arlong, the fish man pirate that…oh…" he said, grinning at first then shrinking down.

"It…it is not!" I cried, and tried to turn back around, but Ace's grip was stronger then Luffy's grip and both were holding me in place.

"Nami-Nusume…how did you get a pirate tattoo…?" Okasan asked. I tried staying silent, but my mouth and mind obviously weren't cooperating today.

"You're crazy. It's something…something Nojiko drew on me. Now, if you'll let go…" I said, lying so terribly, Luffy could've guess I was. I could almost hear him frown, and mouth 'Liar'. Okay, so maybe he was good at this sort of thing…

I broke free, and rushed to my room, Hikari and Peaches' leash untied from my wrist, and were the ground, where they fell asleep again. I slammed a door shut.

"Um…Nami-Imoto…I was gonna share that room with Ace-Oniisan…" I heard Luffy say uncertainly. Grabbing the handle with more force then necessary, I slammed the door across the hall. Putting my ear against the door, I could hear what they said.

Silence at first, then I heard Okasan say something. I couldn't hear it fully, but I could make out what she meant. "That girl has such an unnecessary attitude sometimes."

Silence. I guessed Ace and Luffy nodded. "I…know about…tattoo." I heard Ace say. I didn't hear some words, but I already knew what he meant. Sighing, I decided I couldn't run away from the past anymore. Stepping outside, I looked down, and my right hand slowly went up to touch the tattoo that had cursed my life.

"…Do you…do you guys want to know about this tattoo…?" I asked sadly.

"Nami-Nusume, if it's to-" Okasan said, I shook my head, and she was silenced.

"I need to get this off my chest. Well, I should start at the beginning. It's a long story really…" I sighed, not taking my right hand away from the tattoo. Ace nodded, and Luffy smiled.

"I was found by a woman named Belle Mere, who raised me…well, until I was 8. It was a summer day, and we had a fight, my mother, sister and I. I ran away from the house, and into Mr. Genzo-Otosan's place. Nojiko came looking for me, and we were ready to go home when Doctor-San stopped us. He told us that we had to leave town, otherwise we would get killed. We agreed, and he led us to the house. He watched from the bushes as Belle Mere gave her only 100,000 to save herself. Just as he was leaving, she said, 'That 100,000 berries…was for my two girls!' and we ran out of the bushes. After…well, after that, they searched our house. The man who actually found something…found a…map. I'm good at mapmaking and navigation, and when I tried to go and grab my maps back, Arlong grabbed my shirt, and took me away. When I came back, I lied to them, and told them 'I forgave them. I'm…I'm one of them now!' and once they saw my tattoo, Mr. Genzo-Otosan decided I had leave so I could have the life my mother wanted. So, next month, they hid me on a delivery ship that took me here." I said, not being able to stop once I started. Luffy and Ace tried to interrupt, but since I didn't stop, they couldn't.

They paused, and once they saw I was done, I was bombarded with questions.

"Wouldn't he see you leave?" Luffy asked.

"Why didn't you take Nojiko with you?" Ace asked.

"Why…why didn't you tell us?" Okasan asked. I stayed quiet.

I heard laughter from the doorway, but I still couldn't look up. I wasn't concerned with them anymore, I was concerned about the tears welling up. I had to leave, fast. Turning around, and keeping my head, I ran into my room.

**Luffy's POV**

Oniisan and I listened, trying to interrupt every so often, but failing, and waited until she was done. I never saw her lift her eyes from the floor, or her head rise to look at us, or her right hand away from her left shoulder. I did see though, as the story went on, the glitter on water in her eyes, which I can see, but barely. Someone laughed at the doorway, and Ace's, Okasan, and I whirled our heads around. We saw Mr. Genzo-Otosan and Nojiko-San at the doorway. When I looked back at Nami, she was gone.

"My Imoto…so emotional. She won't admit it though." Nojiko said, grinning, and laughing. Ace's eyes softened. Luffy rolled his eyes at them, and stuck his tongue out.

I walked up to Nami's room. Knocking on it slightly, I heard her throw something at the door.

"G-Go away!" she yelled, then something else hit the door. I shook my head, and tried to open the door. Key word…_tried_. Apparently she had thrown herself at the door to keep from coming in. But, who knows what she was doing in there?

"Nami! Let-me-in!" I yelled back, putting all my weight on the door. Finally, the door went flying open, and I fell flat on it. She had hidden herself in her covers. I pushed my torso up, and saw a drop of blood. Had someone gotten hurt here? It looked pretty new…

"N-Nami…what…what are you doing…?!" I demanded, standing up, and narrowing my eyes. She stood there, covering her body with the thick wool covers, all except her head. I walked up to her, and she got more stiff. Without thinking, I threw the covers off of her, and saw a thick line of blood coming from her arm. I looked into her eyes. Fear. Anger. Terror. Worry. Depression. That's what I saw. She lived in so much fear…

She looked away, her emerald eyes shining with water, but nothing coming out.

"Nami…" I said, staring into her eyes again. Even turned away, I could see the shine that I had loved about her for so long.

She stayed silent, so I did all the talking. "Why…why would you let yourself come to this?" I asked, sitting next to her. Silence.

"Nami, you're my Imoto, and I'm going to help you." I said, and smiled at her. That must have been the magic words, because next thing I knew, she's sobbing onto my shirt. I was taken back.

"L-L-Luffy…I'm scared…" she sobbed. I sat still, allowing her to speak. "I don't want him to find me…I don't want to see Belle Mere dying in front of me again in my dreams…I want this tattoo off me…" she sobbed more. I stroked her hair. I remembered seeing Okasan doing this to her when she was feeling homesick. But neither Ace, or Okasan had never seen her cry.

"I promised her…and myself…that I'd stay strong…that I'd keep moving, and stop crying…or even ask for help…I…I tried so…_so_ hard to keep it…" she said, sitting back up. I looked into her eyes.

"I know. You want to stay strong for everyone. But, Nami…you can't always stay as strong as you'd like." I said, slowly, to make sure I said the right thing.

She nodded. "I know…but…but I don't…I don't want Arlong to ever…_ever_ find me…I couldn't keep moving if you couldn't pay the fee's…and had to…to…to…" she said, trying to say it, but she couldn't. "I…I got rid of it…I hurt myself to help myself….I'm so damn stupid!" she cried, and punched her arm. I shook my head.

"No, your not. You are not stupid. You're strong. You went so long without help, and now you have it. Sometimes…sometimes it's better to ask for help. You can't do everything by yourself. Everyone needs someone in their life to keep them standing up strong, keep them away from danger. We all want that, some of us need that." I said, in a rare moment of seriousness.

"You've changed everyone's life. Ace and I knew we were never getting a sister until you came along. Vivi and Robin don't fight as often when you're around. Before you came, they fought every day, and sometimes, more then words." I continued, allowing her to lay her head on my shoulder.

"Nami, think about it, if you hadn't come here, what would have happened? You'd be the puppet of some evil man's show. No one, not even some person with no heart, would ever want that. You made the right choice leaving, you had to. How else could you save…save yourself?" I asked her, stroking her hair again. She nodded vaguely. After a bit, she fell asleep. I picked her up, and carried her out into the kitchen. Okasan and Ace jumped up when they saw the blood on my hands, and on her shoulder. Nojiko ran over, and looking for the source.

She stared at her, wide-eyed. "What…what the hell did you do?!" she cried, glaring at me. Everyone gave me the same, cold glares, minus Okasan.

"I didn't. She did." I said simply. "Patch her up." Okasan nodded, and ran to get a roll of bandages. When she came back, I gave her to Ace to hold.

Nojiko kept glaring at me. Like it was my fault, like it was all my fault her sister could be dead. I looked into her eyes.

"I could never hurt her. She's my Imoto, as is she yours." I said, and kept staring.

**A/N: End! Haha, I'm going to a mean author, and start typing up Vivi/Robin/Zoro/and Sanji's chapter. don't you just LOVE me? lol.**


	7. Sanji's Girlfriend?

Red Secret

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. Shortly before I was ready to start this chapter, my friend asked my crush if he liked me, and he said, "Only as a friend". So, I was to upset to start. But, I'll try me best.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Luffy's POV**

Everyone kept looking at me. The glares had stopped, except Nojiko.

"You…you did this to her!" she screamed, and put her face close to mine. I stood my ground. Even though she was taller then me, I could still stand strong.

"No I didn't. She wanted to get the tattoo off. So, she stabbed herself. I had nothing to do with it." I said. She glared one last time, then ran to see if she was okay.

Ace looked at me. I blinked, and smiled. Grabbing a rag, I walked back to her room to clean it up. I scrubbed up the blood on the floor, but I couldn't get it off the sheets. So, I just grabbed them and tossed them in the washer.

I sat down on the couch, and sighed. It was only what? Noon? Yeah, noon, and I was already having a tough day.

Okasan called dinner about 45 minutes later, then asked Nojiko and Mr. Genzo-Otosan to join us. They stayed for the sake of their baby girl.

Nami woke up about 15 minutes after we started eating our silent meal of chicken. I was the only one who noticed her, so I quickly stood up in silence, and went over to her. 

"Luffy-Oniisan…" she said softly. I grinned.

"You're okay." I whispered back. She smiled softly, then yawned. I stroked her hair again.

"Thanks. I owe you so much now." She said. I shrugged, and sat down where her head was before she woke up.

"Not really." I said, and smiled. She smiled, and put her head in my lap. I flinched, but didn't move her. I shrugged again, and kept on stroking her hair.

**Nami's POV (the attack)**

In my room, I started sobbing. Hopefully no one saw the glisten in my eyes indicating any tears at all. I looked in the mirror. All I saw was fear, anger, and hatred. I touched the tattoo again. My anger took over, and I had no more control.

I picked up my pocket knife, and stabbed myself, causing my lower lip to a bleed a bit because I bit down so hard. I heard a knock on the door.

"G-go away!" I yelled, and threw the knife against the door. It landed with a thud on the floor.

"Nami! Let-me-in!" I heard Luffy cry. Oh crap. To make sure he didn't get in, I threw myself against the door, and held the handle. I heard him rear back to come back full force. I'm not sure if my bleeding shoulder could take that right now. Shivering, I ran to the bed, and pulled the covers over me, except my head. Hopefully it wouldn't bleed through the covers.

He came flying through the doorway, and landed on his face. I held my breath. He pushed up his torso, and looked down. I saw what he was looking at: a drop of blood. Double crap.

"N-Nami…what…what are you doing?" he demanded. I stayed still while he stood up and glared at me. As he walked over, my body grew even stiffer. Finally, he threw the covers off. I winced.

He looked into my eyes for a second, but I looked away. His sapphire blue eyes were not what I needed right now.

"Nami…" he said. I kept my eyes averted. I kept my mouth shut. I was afraid that if I opened it, I would scream.

"Why…why would you let yourself come to this?" he asked, and sat next to me. More silence on my part.

"Nami, you're my Imoto, and I'm going to help you." He said. Magic words. That was it. That was I had needed to here. I didn't need to offer, he was here, and I was taking his offer, rather then me making an offer for him.

"L-L-Luffy…I'm scared…" I sobbed, and almost choked on the tears. He sat still, waiting for me to go on. "I don't want him to find me…I don't want to see Belle Mere dying in front of me again in my dreams…I want this tattoo off me…" I felt his soft hands touch my hair, and slowly start to stroke them. It felt so good, I knew it would pain me when he stopped. I could feel the blood lose by now. He still remained silent, so I continued, but I could see black spots everywhere, the blood was draining from me, but I couldn't stop...not now.

"I promised her…and myself…that I'd stay strong…that I'd keep moving, and stop crying…or even ask for help…I…I tried so…_so_ hard to keep it…" I said, sitting back up, and tried to ignore the huge amount of blood gushing out of me. I stayed silent for a bit, so Luffy could talk.

"I know. You want to stay strong for everyone. But, Nami…you can't always stay as strong as you'd like." He said slowly. I nodded slowly.

"I know…but…but I don't…I don't want Arlong to ever…_ever_ find me…I couldn't keep moving if you couldn't pay the fee's…and had to…to…to…" she said, trying to say it, but she couldn't. "I…I got rid of it…I hurt myself to help myself….I'm so damn stupid!" I said loudly, and punched my throbbing arm, which didn't help the pain I was feeling. My eyes stopped seeing color, nothing but black spots, but I could hear it all, so I knew they were open, just, unable to see.

"No, your not. You are not stupid. You're strong. You went so long without help, and now you have it. Sometimes…sometimes it's better to ask for help. You can't do everything by yourself. Everyone needs someone in their life to keep them standing up strong, keep them away from danger. We all want that, some of us need that. You've changed everyone's life. Ace and I knew we were never getting a sister until you came along. Vivi and Robin don't fight as often when you're around. Before you came, they fought every day, and sometimes, more then words. Nami, think about it, if you hadn't come here, what would have happened? You'd be the puppet of some evil man's show. No one, not even some person with no heart, would ever want that. You made the right choice leaving, you had to. How else could you save…save yourself?" he said, looking into her eyes, and smiled.

I nodded vaguely. At this point of time, I had lost it all; feeling in my arm, ability to keep my head up. So, instead, I just simply put my head on Luffy's shoulder, and let myself fall asleep, or what to him seemed to be sleep. For me, it was peace.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke up, I could move my arm, raise my head, and sit up. So, I did so. I heard someone walk up to the couch.

"Luffy-Oniisan…" I guessed softly.

"You're okay." He said, with his famous grin, and it made me smile a bit.

"I owe you so much…" I said softly, and found myself wanting to sleep. I didn't want to face everyone else, and what better way then to sleep? He shrugged.

"Not really." I heard him say, and watched him sit down. He looked awfully like a pillow right now…so I laid my head on his lap. I felt him flinch, but he didn't much else, and started to stroke my hair again. Man…that felt so good…good enough….to….put me…to sleep…

After that, I had a weird dream.

_The Dream_

_I watched as Arlong's ship pulled into the dock. He never left it though, but one tall, smoking figure did. I ran without thinking, and ran straight to her arms._

_"Belle Mere! What are you doing…" I asked, but she cut me off. As s__oon as she let go, she dropped__. Blood started to gush from her head, and her eyes closed, and she was dead._

_I looked up to see the sheer terror of my life: Arlong._

_"Nami, hope__ you've been well. Now come, come with me my tiny eight year old." He laughed. I looked down, and noticed the ground looked closer. As close as it was 5 years ago._

_"No, we won't let you take our Nami away!" I heard a group of people yell. Looking back I saw them, and smiled. Usopp, Robin, Vivi__Zoro, Sanji, Kohza, Luffy, Ace, and Okasan were there for me. Arlong laughed again._

_"It's not up to you. It's up to her sister, Nojiko." He said, and pointed to her. She looked the same as now, but older, with long hair, and a cigarette in her mouth, a bottle of beer in her hands, and a fat round belly full of baby. She looked about 20._

_"Whatever. I don't give a shit about her. It's her fault Belle Mere is dead." She said, sounding more tipsy then she should, __and shrugged. My eyes widened in__ fear._

_"Nojiko, no!" I heard my eight year old self cry. Arlong roared with laughter._

_"Let's go slave!" he roared, and grabbed my hand. I tried to struggle, and I watched in more terror as everyone grew up, around the same age as Nojiko._

_"Remember that Nami girl? I heard she died yesterday." One of them said. Another shrugged. Suddenly, I heard Ace's laugh._

_"About time! 12 years is way to long." He said, roaring with laughter. I felt water slowly escaping from my eyes, as I gave up, and just him drag me away, listening to Nojiko, Arlong, and everyone roar with laughter at my tiny, feeble, eight year old body._

_End Dream_

I shot up on the couch. Looking at my hands, and whirled around, and shot up to my feet, ignoring the burning pain in my shoulder. I looked down. The ground looked far away. I sighed, and sat back down.

"Dreams suck." I decided, and laid back down, and let myself fall back to sleep, fearing the nightmares, and wishing for sweet dreams.

When I did wake up, I smelt breakfast. Smelled like…eggs, pancakes, and milk. My favorite.

Sitting up, I felt something soft and furry brush my hand. I looked to where my left hand was sitting, and saw my baby kitten rubbing against it. I picked her up, and held her close to my face.

"Ah, Nami-Chan! You're up!" I heard someone say. I turned to the direction to the voice, and saw my favorite blue-haired friend sitting at the table. Luffy, Robin, and Zoro were sitting there as well. Sanji was at the stove, cooking while Luffy complained. I blinked.

"Vivi-Chan…Robin-Chan…what…what are you doing here?" I asked, and rubbed my eyes. They shrugged.

"Luffy-San wanted us to come over. Are you all right?" Robin asked. Had he told them…? No, he wouldn't do that. I shrugged, and stared hard at Luffy. My memories were in a haze, and all I could remember was just, me running to my room, stabbing myself, and waking up last night…oh, that horrible…_horrible_…dream I had. The second was better: I couldn't remember it. Luffy finally looked at me, and mouthed, 'I didn't tell them' to me. I sighed.

Placing Peaches on the ground, I walked to the table, forgetting that I was in a tang-top, and pajama pants, my white bandaged shoulder revealed.

"Nami-Chaaan, did you hurt yourself again? Kya…I told you to stop climbing trees." Vivi said, and poked the wound. Right. Where. The. Knife. Went. In. Deepest. I jumped back, and fell on my ass. Luffy jumped up with me, and held a hand out to help me up.

"Nami! You okay?" he asked, when I was up. I bit my lower lip to stop from crying out in pain, and nodded. All eyes on me.

"Oi, Nami, tell the truth. Your sister said you stabbed yourself. Is it true?" Zoro asked bluntly, his arm around Robin's shoulder.

I stiffened. Grabbing Luffy by the front of his shirt, I pulled him close.

"You said you didn't tell them!" I hissed to him in a whisper. He grinned.

"_I_ didn't. Nojiko did." He whispered back. Giving him a final glare, I let him go.

"Please…_please_…don't make me explain again…" I said, looking away. When I looked back, all eyes stayed on me.

"Alright Nami-Chan! We won't ask anymore. Isn't that right? Kyaa!" Vivi said, and sat down. I smiled weakly, and sat down next to Luffy.

"Ace went job-hunting, your sister and Mr. Genzo-Otosan, went back to their apartment, and Okasan is at work." Luffy said, and pounded the silverware on the table, signaling for Sanji to feed him.

"Alright." I said, then heard my phone go off on the couch. Peaches hissed at it, and ran away. Hikari yelped, then followed Peaches. Vivi giggled at them. I grabbed my phone, and looked who was calling. Ace-Oniisan.

"Yellow." I said when I flipped it up.

"Yo. Guess what." I heard him say. I heard a lot of people in the backround.

"Nani?" I asked, and walked back to the table.

"I got a job. They want me to start working today. 50 berries an hour, for about 10 hours a day. Yuck…well, I'll be home…whenever." He said, and I could almost hear him smile.

"Alright. Have fun." I said, then hung up.

"Ace-Oniisan got a job." I told Luffy, who just shrugged.

"SANJI FEED ME BREAKFAST!" he roared. Sanji turned around, his blonde hair hanging over his left eye.

"IT'S ALMOST READY! NOW SIT DOWN YOU SHITTY BASTARD OR NONE FOR YOU!" Sanji roared back, and returned to the stove.

Everyone roared with laughter, even Luffy.

"YES SIR, CURLY-EYEBORW-CEF-SIR!" he cried, causing everyone to continue laughing.

I saw Sanji glare at Luffy. He mouthed something, and it shut up Luffy instantly, but I didn't know what he said.

"Oi, Nami-Swan, I have an _important_ question for you." He called, causing everyone to quiet. I sat down, and smiled.

"Shot." I told him, and plucked Hikari from the floor, and put her on my lap.

"Alright, I will." He said, smriking at Luffy, who looked suddenly serious. "Would you, Nami, like to be my, Sanji's, _boyfriend_?" he asked, and smiled at me. Luffy mumbled something about wanting to watch T.V. and he left.

I looked at him. "Be your…girlfriend…?" I asked softly, and stopped stroking Hikari.

**A/N: Yosh! Ahahahaha, evil cliff-hangers! ****Yeah, I did it. What'cha gonna do about it? Hmm? Hmm? HMM?! Yeah, I thought so.  
**

**Have fun waiting for the next chapter. Aren't I such an evil person? Well, I try.**

**Oh, by the way, now that one week has passed from that horrible-rejected-day, I'm feeling better. We're still friends, and pretty much everything is back to normal. Well, thats all...if anyone cared to know...  
**


	8. A Promise

Red Secret

**A/N: THANKS SO MUCH! I've got some good ideas, and I HATE to say this…but…KairiNami-Chan thinks that…she's not gonna keep this up much longer. Maybe another few chapters, then an ending note or two. Maybe…maybe not. KairiNami-Chan doesn't ****know**** and neither do you. Have fun…**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Nami looked from the look on everyone's faces, to her brother, to Sanji, and back again. He repeated his question. Zoro narrowed his eyes, banged his fist on the table, stood up, and glared at him.

"Nami, if you say yes, how the hell do you think R. S. will take it?" he demanded, glaring Nami as well. She stood frozen, unable to move an inch. Finally, she said something. In fact, she regained a trait she thought she had lost when she moved.

"Flattering, very much so in fact. But, Zoro is right. Sorry Sanji." She said, and walked in front of him, so that their faces were an inch apart.

"Don't ever…_ever_…ask me that again. Understand?" she asked, almost ready to spit in his face. She held back, then turned on her heel, and left him standing there. Even Vivi stood still, and held her breath for moments on end. Luffy didn't flinch. He had the same goofy grin he always had on, and he had it on since Sanji asked her, but, he was about ready to dance.

Luffy watched as she passed him, her short orange hair bouncing as she walked, and he gave a smirk, titling his hat over his head to hide it. She didn't notice, no one did.

**Robin's POV**

I watched my friend stay still why Zoro-Kun yelled. Cook-San had stood still the entire time, and didn't move after she left.

"Cook-San, how could you?" I asked, and looked at him. He kept his ground, and turned back to the stove. "Cook-San. You know about…you-know-what. You're helping him out, and yet you still do that? How do you think he would feel if she said yes?"

He shrugged. "I knew she wouldn't." he said simply.

**Vivi's POV**

After Robin-Chan had said that, I gave Sanji a rare glare.

"How could you? Nya? Was it enough that she's dating your friend? Did you want to make him mad? Was it for fun? I can't believe you. Marimo-Kun is right, how do you think R. S.-San would feel? After all-" I cried, but Luffy stood up, and I silenced.

"It doesn't matter how he would feel. He wouldn't have found out, after all, it's not like he's here or anything." He said, and sat back down. Of course Luffy-Kun wasn't mad at Sanji; Sanji was one of his Nakama.

**Nami's POV**

In my room, I sat down with my back to the door. I had a lot of ideas right now…and I don't know which was real, or which was my crazy mind acting up again. Probably choice B.

"Maybe…just _maybe_…R.S. is-" I said, but was interrupted with someone knocking on the door. I stood up, and opened it. Sanji was standing there.

"I'm sorry." He said simply, and looked down. He looked truly, sincerely sorry.

"I forgive you." I said, smiling. How could I be mad at him? He had been my friend since I was 10, 4 years ago.

"Cool. Now come on, why don't you come have some breakfast?" he asked, and looked up, his brown eyes smiling as much as his mouth was. I nodded, and followed, closing the door behind me.

Luffy was at the table again, complaining about his hunger. Zoro had sat back down, and his arm was once again around Robin, who was chatting lightly with Vivi, who was still in her same giggly mood.

We ate breakfast, and then they left, taking Luffy with them. After they left, I got a text from Zoro.

"Oi, R. S. says he wants your date tonight. That okay?" I texted back saying it was. Snapping it shut, I got dressed. I was wearing light, baggy jeans, and a tang-top-hoodie, put Peaches and Hikari on their leash, grabbed a sketch book and a pencil, and walked out, locking the door. Today looked like the perfect day to just go and draw.

I walked to the park, tied the leash to the bench, and started to draw. I drew everything; the ocean, kids playing, the swings, and trees. The children were the hardest, as they wouldn't stop moving.

I walked back, and decided to get ready for my date. He said the date would be at 8. I spent all day at the park, so it was around 7.

When I walked in, everyone was sitting around; except Okasan. Ace was pounding his head against the table, and Luffy was running around, saying how he needed to leave soon.

"Ah, great, your home, I can go!" he cried when I got home, and pushed me away so he could leave. I moved, and he ran out. I watched him slam the door.

"Hey, how did work go?" I asked Ace, and untied their leash. He paused banging his head for a second.

"Do. Not. Talk. About." He said, and started banging again. I laughed, and turned to Okasan.

"Hey, I'm not eating tonight." I called, and walked to my room. I heard her shout back something, but since it sounded like an 'ok' I didn't look back. I quickly jumped in the shower, and let myself take a shower that was much longer then it shoulder have; 45 minutes.

I grabbed what I was wearing before, made sure my cell was in my pocket, and ran out. I rushed to the park, where we were before. He had the same outfit as before, and was standing, waiting for me.

"Hi." I said when I got close to him. He smiled, under his mask. I winced. The mask…I needed that off. Was it possibly…just possibly time for a Phantom of the Opera time?

When he was getting ready to kiss me, I decided to wait, and kissed him back. I could wait a bit more.

Instead of last time, we just walked around the park. We didn't talk much. I was quiet, and my heart beat with each step. I wasn't sure how I was going to pull this off, but I needed to. It was killing me. Everyday, like the burning pain in my shoulder. Finally, around 9, he said he had to go.

"Until next time my love." He said, and leaned in to kiss me. I let my body take over, and turned off my mind.

"No." I said, and took a step back. He looked at me funny.

"I want to know who you are." I said bluntly, and looked at his mask.

"Is that what you want? Will it make you happy?" he asked. I think he was looking at my eyes, but I wasn't sure. I nodded.

"Yes." I said, and smiled. He turned his head.

"But, you have to promise me something; you have to promise that…that…you'll still…still love me…" he said, and looked back up. Without thinking, I nodded.

"I promise." I said.

"Okay. Well, here I am…" He said, and slowly undid his mask, and pulled off his hat. My eyes widened.

"NO!" I screamed, and jumped back, falling on my ass again. He looked disappointed.

"You promised." He said, and looked down.

"Yeah, but that's before!" I cried, and glared at him.

"But, Nami…" he said softly, and looked up. I looked away, disgusted.

"You played with my emotions. Everyday! Then, finally, you tricked me…tricked me into…into…THIS!" I spat, and turned to leave.

"I don't ever…_ever_…want to talk to you again!" I screamed, and ran off. I was pretty sure I heard a small sob when I left, but I didn't care. Fumbling, I took out my cell phone, and dialed home.

"I'm going over to Vivi's for the night." I told Ace, and hung up. I kept running, gripping my cell phone in my sweaty palms. When I reached the house, I burst in without knocking.

"Nya? Nami-Chan, this is unexpected." Vivi said, sitting on her floor. "I was waiting for Robin-Chan to come, but your welcome in to." I nodded dumbly, and pulled off my shoes, and fell next to her.

"Nami-Chan, you look pale. Did something happen on your date?" she asked, and smiled at me. I stayed completely silent. Suddenly, a knock on the door told Vivi that Robin was here.

"Nya! Robin-Chaan!" she called, and opened the door, revealing Robin on her phone, which shut Vivi up immediately.

"Oh, yeah, she's here. Yes. I'll talk to her." She said to the other person. Great. Now they were talking about me. Just great.

She hung up and looked at me. I kept still and stayed silent.

"Nami-Chan, how did your date go?" she asked slowly, untying her shoes and putting them next to Vivi's. I grunted in reply.

"You can't stay silent forever. Come, tell Vivi-Chan and I what went wrong." She said kindly, and sat down next to me. I sat up.

"I…I rejected him…" I said softly, and pulled my knees close to my chest, and buried my head in them.

"I see. And why?" she asked, and pat my back. I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I stopped thinking…" I said my voice almost incoherent. Vivi stayed silent, and went to grab us drinks.

Robin-the-Psychiatrist-friend kept talking. "Well, who was he?" she asked softly. I told her the name, and she blinked.

"I can understand why you did that, being who it was, but do you feel sorry for what happened?" she asked, taking a drink from Vivi as she came back. I shook my head.

"No. I don't. I don't feel sorry at all. I feel like I did the right thing, being who it was." I said, sitting up, and also taking a drink. She looked disappointed, but smiled.

"If you say so. Now, lets change the topic." She said, and took a sip of the liquid.

"Kya! Let's change it to Robin-Chan's new _boyfriend_!" Vivi giggled, causing Robin to blush.

"Well, I don't know…" she said, and looked away. I laughed.

"Come on Robin-Chan, tell us!" we said, and poked her arm.

"F-fine. What do you want to know?" she asked, and smiled at us. Vivi and I looked at each other, grinning evilly.

"How long have you been going out? Any dates? Any kisses?" we asked at the same time, grinning wider.

"A day, no, and no." she answered calmly. We asked about her love life well into the night. We finally crashed during a movie.

I had a weird dream. It was me watching Red Secret dying before me, suicide, because of me.

I remember that dream so vividly, it hurts thinking about it.

Just before he stabbed himself, he turned to me, tears in his eyes, and said, "You promised." Then it was over. I heard myself gasp, then turn away, not sad, not happy.

Someone approached me. "He's dead. And it's your fault." When I turned to see who it was, I saw it was Ace. I shook my head.

"Not my fault…not my fault…" I heard myself say, and braced myself for his hand to collide with my cheek. I fell to the ground, in a puddle of blood, his blood.

It was then that I shot up, panting. I looked around, no one was here except Robin and Vivi, who were sleeping. Tugging off the covers, I jumped up, and ran out the door, knowing what I needed to do.

I slowly walked to his apartment, and turned the knob; they had left it open.

When I walked in, I saw him at the table, his head down. I walked up to him, and touched his shoulder. He shot up.

"Huh-What…Nami…?" he asked, but I put a finger to his lips, and he was silenced.

"Come with me." I whispered, taking my finger away. He nodded, and got up. We were both wearing what we wore to our date.

When we got to the park, he asked, "What's up?" He seemed calm, but I could tell he was both thrilled to see me, and terrified at it.

"I want…want to apologize." I said, and stopped walking. He stopped, and turned to me.

"No, it's my fault." He said, and put his arm half-way between my shoulder and my elbow.

"No, I said terrible…_terrible_ things to you. I made a promise to you, that, I can keep." I told him, and kissed him. He kissed back, and wrapped his arms around me.

"I forgive you." He said, and kissed me more. We stood there, entwined in each others arms, undiscovered, for about 5 minutes. We walked back to his apartment, and fell asleep on his couch.

When he woke up, he signaled for me to go back to Vivi's house. I kissed him good bye, and walked back. It was only 7 in the morning, so they would still be asleep.

I walked to their living room, and laid back down where I was sleeping earlier. They hadn't left their places, and were still sleeping soundly.

I fell asleep again, and couldn't remember my dream, thankfully.

When I woke up again, it was because Vivi was poking my arm.

"Nami-Chan…it's 11, you have to go." She whispered when I sat up. Nodding, I stood up.

"Bye." I whispered to her, and walked out. I didn't bother to ask why, because I wanted to go see him again.

When I got to the apartment, I saw Luffy watching cartoons, and Ace was getting ready for work again.

"I don't wanna go, but I need the extra money." He explained when I asked him why.

Sitting down next to my Oniisan, I touched my shoulder. It still hurt, but it would heal. Everything does, you just need to be a bit more patient.

I got a call from Zoro later in the day, after my shower, and during my walk with Hikari and Peaches.

"Hey, did everything smooth over?" he asked me.

"Of course it did. Think about who you're talking about here." I told him, and laughed. He laughed a bit too.

"Alright, gotta go. See ya' later for practice?" he asked. I told him I'd be there, and he hung up.

I walked around the park twice that day, and it emptied my head. The bad thoughts had gone away, and only he remained in my thoughts.

**A/N: ****Yosh****! How was it? Did I update to fast? ****Whatever.**** KairiNami-Chan is updating anyways. Anyways, I dedicate this story, and all other stories to follow, to my awesome reviewers! They are what helped me finish this story, so Thanks a lot.**


	9. The Beginning of The End

Red Secret

**A/N: Yosh! Yeah, KairiNami-Chan ****likes**** the reviews. Hopefully, I'll get more after this chapter/story is story. Right, sorry, but KairiNami-Chan is ending it here. She has come to the terrible idealization, that, the story had ended much faster then ****her**** though. Not fair you, but this is the only story I'll be so happy to post, that even though my obsession ends, I'll always keep it up, and never take it down…or delete the review e-mail's in my inbox.**

**THE END**

**!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()(&$#!#$&()**

_Five Years Later (Nami's POV)_

The day has come. It's the end of an engagement, and the beginning of marriage. The day I've been waiting for since before I started dating him. Since the day I met him. It took 10 years, but I'm finally truly getting the love I've needed.

Things worked out, as they should have. We never, ever, fought after that one dreadful day, and hopefully, we never will again.

"Nami-Chan, only an hour to go! Are you excited?" asked my best friend, and one of my Maid of Honor. I smiled at her, and nodded.

"Of course Vivi-Chan. You look lovely in that. So does Robin-Chan." I complimented them, and adjusted the dress. It was simple; long, white, short sleeved, no collar, and just a simple V-neck with a white heart sewn on the gown. My brilliant Okasan made it for me yesterday. It took her the full engagement to make though.

!#$&()

"Oi! One hour to go. You nervous?" Zoro asked, helping his friend put on his tuxedo jacket. He nodded, and grinned.

"You look spiffy." His brother said, and handed him his hat, causing Zoro to frown.

"You're getting married, how could wear _that_ ratty old thing?" he asked him, and grabbed it from his hands. The groom gave him the lip. Sighing, Zoro gave it back, and shook his head.

"Not your decision to make Zoro." He told his green-haired friend, grinning as he put it on his messy hair.

"Did you comb your hair?" his brother asked. The groom grinned, signaling he had done no such thing. The two Best Men sighed, and slapped a hand to their forehead. The groom laughed.

"Why would I?" he asked, and messed it up more. They gave him a funny look.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE GETTING MARRIED!" They yelled at him. They both had two rings on their fingers; the engagement, and the wedding ring. Only he remained one-ringed.

"Whatever. She won't care." He told them, and stuck his tongue out at them. They shook their heads again.

"You're so stupid." They told him, and made him face the mirror again.

!#$&()

The wedding was long and tedious. The Groom was about to fall asleep standing up, but the Bride kept smiling, and nudging him every so often, causing him open his eyes, and smile back at her. Finally, the interesting part.

"Do you, Nami, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the Priest asked. She was nodding before he finished the sentence.

"I do." She said, feeling tears come to her eyes. After so long, it felt good to have the well up in her eyes.

"And do you," The Priest started, and said his name, "Take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Groom grinned, took off his hat, and turned towards his fiancé.

"I do, with all my life." He told the audience.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Bride." The Priest told them, closing his Bible. The Groom grabbed her waist, pulled her close, and brought her head to his, like his wouldn't go any further.

To Nami, it felt sweeter then her first kiss. Sweeter then everything sweet in the world. To the Groom, it felt the same.

_5 years after that (3__rd__ Person POV)_

"Okasan!" a little girl cried, and ran to her mothers legs. Her mother picked her up, and cradled her in her arms.

"Yes my love?" Nami asked her, and smiled at her. The girl pouted.

"Rufi-Oniisan pushed me!" she said, her blue eyes angry. A little boy came running in.

"No, don't listen to her Okasan! She's a fibber!" he cried, and grabbed a leg. Nami laughed.

"Rufi, apologize to Naomi." She told him, placing Naomi on the floor. She crossed her arms, and looked away. Rufi did the same. Nami sighed.

"I'm sowwy." They said in unison. Nami smiled, and heard a door click open. Her children shot up, and ran to see who it was. Nami, holding her newly round belly, walked to her husband slowly. When she reached her happy family, he was already putting Rufi on his shoulders, and putting Naomi on his head.

"Hey Nami!" he said cheerfully. She smiled sweetly at him, and kissed him on the cheek. Their children stuck their tongue out, in a very similar way to their father. Nami laughed, and plucked Naomi off his head.

"How was work?" she asked, and set Naomi down, while Rufi slid off his shoulders, and allowed them to go play. He shrugged.

"I'm home for the next few weeks, so we can go visit Robin and Zoro." He said, and grabbed her waist, pulling her close. She giggled.

"That's great. Guess what." She told him, and kissed him lightly.

"Hmm?" he asked, and kissed her back.

"I'm pregnant again." She whispered into his ear. He grinned, showing his excitement, and let her go.

"Oh my God! That's great! That's so great! I can't believe it! For how long?" he asked, and took his hat off.

"3 months." She told him, and started to walk towards the living room. He followed.

"That's so great. So, in 6 months, we'll have a newborn, a 3 year old, and a 5 year old. Right?" he asked, sitting down next to Rufi. She nodded.

"What'cha mean?" he asked, climbing on his lap.

"Mommy's gonna have another child." She told them. Rufi jumped up, and started running around the place. Naomi titled her head to the side, looking more like a 2 year old then a 3 year old.

"What'cha mean?" she asked.

"It means you're going to have a little brother or sister." She said calmly, her green eyes dancing. Naomi jumped up.

"Really Okasan?"she asked, and joined her older brother in dancing. The husband and wife laughed, and nodded.

Nami gazed at her family. First Rufi, who had jet black messy hair, and one bright green eye, and one bright crystal clear blue eye. Then, and Naomi, with short cosmic orange hair, with a bit of black strands here and there, and two bright blue eyes. Finally, at her husband. He wore the same goofy grin as he always did, the same batty, worn out hat, and he had the same sparkling blue eyes she lived so damn much about him.

She, Nami, had fallen for the most unlikely person ever: Monkey D. Luffy, her Oniisan. She had loved him when she met him, but couldn't realize it until that one kiss. She had been so oblivious, and she was so glad they met. Like he said in a moment of pure need, what would they have done without her here?

She liked to say, 'What if you hadn't put on a disguise, and called yourself something to trick me?' He had called himself the Red Secret, and still today, used it as his e-mail, and any account he needed to make.

And she was fine with loving a red Secret.

**A/N: Like? Dislike? Think KairiNami-Chan should write a sequel? Think KairiNami-Chan should end her writing career here? Tell me, because KairiNami-Chan needs to know, otherwise she'll just pick one. And knowing her like she does, she'll probably pick the wrong thing…**

**I Dedicate This Story ****And**** Every More To Come**

**To The Greatest People ****In**** The World:**

**The Reviews That Made This Story Possible**

**I Love Those People.**

**They Made The Story What It Is.**


End file.
